


Wrapped in your Arms

by what_about_the_fish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Lambert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Fisting, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neglect, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Julian, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rutting, Sacrifice, Shame, Sibling Incest, Timeskips, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Twins were a blessing, twin male omegas a curse.The twins, Jaskier and Julien were treated like royalty their entire childhood, revered and blessed until their day of maturity when, instead of popping a knot, their bodies betrayed them.Outcast and shamed, Julian and Jaskier are sacrificed to the wolves of Kaer Morhen.What was to be their doom becomes the change the boys needed to bloom into their true selves.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/julian, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier/Julian, Julian/Geralt, Lambert/Jaskier - Relationship, Lambert/Julian
Comments: 271
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naomi_nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi_nami/gifts).



> Please read the tags!  
> I wrote this because I couldn't find anything else and dammit I want to read it.  
> Maybe this will be too specific and i've written this for me and 5 other people... maybe (k)not  
> come join me in the sin of a/b/o twincest 
> 
> A birthday gift for my wonderful beta Naomi_nami - you've changed my life and my writing for the better. Happy Birthday darling xoxo

The celebrations of the birth of twins lasted more than a week in Lettenhoven. The Viscount Pankratz was blessed with two male heirs; his was surely going to bring the small territory up many steps in social standings. 

As the boys grew they became vivacious children full of joy and passion, a friend to all those they met; they were loved by the staff and village folk alike. Little did they know that fears were growing in the Pankratz family. The Viscount was a dull man, only focused on moving up the ranks in court and gaining land and power. He saw his children as commodities, one heir and one to marry off, but as they grew, he became more and more concerned.

The twins were too effeminate; enjoying play-acting, singing, and dancing with little interest in swordsmanship, sports, and riding. They were still young, but the Viscount was already trying to organise contracts for marriage, looking into all the houses with girls or omega presented children that might help expand their holdings.

The Viscount’s worries about the twins were founded, on their fourteenth birthday when they were found in the same bed rutting together in heat.

Twins were a blessing, twin male omegas a curse. Certainly, under the Pankratz roof, this was true.

The twins, Jaskier and Julien were treated like royalty their entire childhood, revered and blessed until their day of maturity when, instead of popping a knot, their bodies betrayed them. The boys had never been told about omega bodies, no more so than when they presented as alpha’s they would seek one out to stuff full and find pleasure. Male omegas were rare, sought out by royalty and nobility as playthings, breeders, exotic novelties. What they weren’t good for was inheriting titles of ruling.

The boys were ripped away from one another that morning, slick underclothes clung to their thighs and small cocks ruddy and hard, they did not feel shame but they could smell it pouring off their parents as they were locked in separate rooms alone and with no instruction or explanation for the next three days.

The boys cried in their pain, scratching at the wall separating them from one another. They had spent their entire lives together, sharing a bed more often than not and now when they were in pain, deep and guttural, confused and alone, they were denied the one constant in their lives. One another.

Life changed for Julian and Jaskier after that. Their father lost all interest in them, they saw him rarely, at dinner once a week, and once a month they were interviewed on their studies in his office. Their mother could not look them in the eye any longer. Their shame was her shame, too old to have another child she had denied her husband an heir. The twins watched as she withered to a shell of herself before their eyes.

The staff of the household remained polite, but the easy smiles and pets to the head were gone now. The villagers became lewd, laughing behind thinly veiled covers, it became unsafe for them to venture out of their estate without guards any longer.

Life became unbearably lonely. Changed in the blink of an eye, they had only one another and even that was at risk. The twins were separated at night, locked in rooms so they could no longer be able to share a bed, their rooms stripped back to bare comforts. They were being made to harden to the world.

Except they didn’t. They fought back at every turn. It was purely by chance that they found the long-forgotten crawl space at the end of their shared hallway. After another long day of being ignored, the boys were fighting over a story. 

“The knight always comes to rescue the princess, Jaskier. You’ve got it all wrong.” Julian argued.

“No! Listen I swear I remember it, this princess rescued herself, that wyvern didn’t stand a chance, she took her lance and…” Jaskier grabbed Julian around the middle and flung him against the wall a little harder than he’d meant to.

The sound of Julian’s body hitting the panelling was horribly loud, Jaskier gasped and ran to his brother with apologies on his lips as the metallic clang had them both stiffening in shock.

Julian eased himself up, and with him came the wooden panel, pulling away from the wall and swinging out on a hinge. The boys looked around, twin breaths held and eyes wide as they waited for a shouting maid to discover what they had done. But no one came, and the time slowed down until they were looking to one another with mischief in their eyes.

“Come on, let’s look inside,” Jaskier whispered. 

Julian was the timider of the two, he kept looking around sure they were going to be caught, but adventure could never keep him still for long, and as he watched his brother disappear into the void, he chewed on his lip, looked around once more then followed him in.

The space was long and narrow, running the length of the hallway, at the corner, it jutted out making a space perfect to play in. Dust and debris of many decades of disuse littered the space, but the boys only saw potential. 

It was easy to go unnoticed; the panel was at the end of their hallway, unused for anything other than their bedrooms, even better, the boys discovered panels in their rooms, joining the crawlspace to the secret corner. They were so ignored now that they easily spent the days together in secret.

Cleaning up became an adventure, sneaking into the kitchens to gather old rags and buckets of water, scrubbing brushes from the scullery. They made quick work of it and soon the space was spotless. Each day they gave themselves a mission.

Candles first, then holders and jars to set the wax in. They collected dried foods to make a larder for late-night snacks. It wasn’t until the boys felt the starting bloom of their second heat that they realised they could make a nest.

They had never had more fun than stealing into their mother's room to take soft fabrics and cushions. They opened up guest rooms and unused areas of the estate to find furs, pillows, and on one fine afternoon a plush down blanket that served as the base of their nest.

The boys spent hours pushing and plumping and rearranging everything until three walls and the floor of their corner hideaway was perfectly soft and resplendent. They held hands as they placed a couple of candles in the notches of the wall and took in their nest.

Jaskier pulled his brother in close, kissing him on the cheek when he saw the boy shed a tear. 

“Don’t cry, Jules,” Jaskier whispered, rubbing his nose along his brother’s neck in comfort.

“Happy tears, Jask, happy tears,” Julian replied, holding his brother tighter.

“Well then…” Jaskier said with a tinkling laugh and launched them both into the soft nest. Julian let out a squeak he’d deny, but when his brother’s weight pushed him down into the lush pile he groaned at how wonderful it felt.

“We won’t ever sleep alone again, promise me, Jask,” Julian mumbled into his brother's hair.

“Never, never, ever,” Jaskier promised and meant it with everything he was made of.

The twins' heat hit the next morning.

They were once again locked into their rooms, no comfort or education offered, just a gruff warning of “Stay.” and then they were alone.

They were both coherent enough to make it to their nest, but Jaskier wanted to make sure they were safe. He opened up the panel to the hallway, sneaking a lookout. No one was in the hall so he crept out further. The whole wing had been shut off, Jaskier could scent a beta guard outside the door to the hall, but nothing more. They had been abandoned to suffer alone.

It was all he needed to know. They were safe, and they didn’t have to worry about someone walking by and hearing them. 

When he made it back to the nest he found Julian in tears.

“Shh, s’okay, Jules. I’m back, see.” Jaskier quickly moved to comfort his brother, the heady scent of his heat pulling him in close as he nuzzled his scent gland.

“Thought you’d been caught, got scared.” Julian hiccuped between sobs, “My skin, Jask, it hurts.” 

“I know, come on let's get these clothes off. The nest will look after us.” Jaskier soothed, pulling the rough cotton sleepwear off his brother, and then his own followed. They were not allowed any comforts, even soft underclothes had been denied them.

The cool air was a small comfort to their rapidly heating bodies, Jaskier gently lay his brother back into the center of the nest and offered him some water from their stolen flask. 

“Here, Jules, drink up before you can’t,” Jaskier said, pushing the flask to his brother's lips.

“Jaskier,” Julian gasped, a shudder running down the young boy's body. His small cock was hard and stood proud against his stomach. Jaskier looked over his body, a copy of his own and yet so perfectly unique to Jaskier’s eye. 

He leant in to kiss the sob from his brother’s lips. “Never alone again,” He whispered as he moved to sit between his brother’s thighs. Julian looked up at him with eyes so wide, always the more reserved he followed Jaskier’s lead. His slow blink took in the situation, the brothers communicating without words.

A brief nod and Jaskier was laying over his brother. They both gasped at the contact, their bodies hot and sweaty, still lithe with youth but made for one another. Julian’s arms came up around his brother's shoulders, his head falling into the crook of his neck. They rolled to their sides and rutted against one another, moving on instinct alone. Every part of their bodies touched, electric and alive with sensation as they moved together until it felt perfect. 

Uncoordinated and messy, the boys whimpered and sighed into each other's necks, Julian was the first to come, his breath stolen from him as the moment took him by surprise but the splash of hot seed between them and the blooming scent pulled Jaskier right over with him. Their bodies didn’t stop moving, shivering, and touching each other as the first wave of heat subsided. 

They didn’t want to separate, they just whispered promises and love to one another. Jaskier held Julian tight, promising forever as his brother shuddered through an aftershock. He kissed his way to Julian’s sweet mouth, licking inside to taste his brother like never before. He found the sounds Julian made filled his heart and made his stomach swoop.

“I feel so empty.” Julian gasped. “Jask, why do I feel empty?” His brother was writhing around in the nest now, pushing his ass back into the pillows while still clinging and chasing his brother's contact.

“I.. I don’t know, Jules, but I do too.” Jaskier’s voice held a hint of fear with the desperation which caused his brother to whimper. “Ssh it’s ok, here let me try something.” Jaskier pushed his own discomfort aside, Julian would always come first, always.

He slipped a hand low down his brother’s back, the whine Julian dipped his fingers between his ass cheeks had Jaskier’s cock twitching and that wetness between his own cheeks began to drip down his thighs.

On instinct, what he thought would feel good himself, he ran his finger over his brother’s hole and was met with an obscene sound pouring from Julian. He ran the pad of a finger around his wet rim, then dipped it in. Julian came hard and fast, his ass clenching hard onto Jaskier’s finger, pulling it in further as his channel tried to milk him.

“God’s, Jules,” Jaskier said with awe in his voice. “Do me!” 

Jaskier turned in the circle of Julian’s arms and pushed his ass towards his brother, the motion slid Julian's cock through the slick mess of his ass and they both shuddered. 

“Oh!” Jaskier gasped. “Put it in me, Jules, please.” Jaskier kept pushing his hips back, teasing his brother’s cock between his ass cheeks, and each time the head caught on his rim he saw stars. “Jules please,”

Julian was lost to sensation, Jaskier’s pleas pushed through his haze though he'd never lost that connection. He didn’t truly understand what was wanted of him but as his cock caught on Jaskier’s hot, slick rim and finally slid in with barely any resistance he gave over to his body's instincts.

Julian’s hands were bruising where they clung to Jaskier’s hips, his thrusts were stuttered, uncoordinated, but with each thrust, his brother made the most magnificent sounds. He rested his mouth on the crook of Jaskier’s neck, licking and sucking at his scent gland, his eyes scrunched shut until Jaskier cried out. Sudden fear overtook him, but Jaskier’s sobs were not accompanied with the scent of pain, in fact, the scent of come was fresh when he licked his lips and once he opened his eyes and watched his brother lick his fingers clean of his own spend, Julian fell over the edge coming deep inside him.

“Jules.” Jaskier was whispering his name over and over, licking his face, his eyes clean of tears, his neck.

“Jaskier.” He felt shattered, confused. _Had he just passed out?_

“There you are,” Jaskier said, smiling softly at his brother. Lucidity had been returned to the boys, and they could think straight for a moment. “I have to try that!” Jaskier laughed. His carefree manner always eased Julian, and soon he was joining his brother in his giggles.

“Here, drink up, have some nuts, I'm starving,” Jaskier said as he handed items to his brother, always taking care of him.

“I checked our rooms, no one has been in, we are alone, we're safe.” Jaskier let Julian know. 

Julian’s scent bloomed with happiness, their nest now soaked in their combined scents and feeling like a truly safe place, their only safe place in each other’s arms. 

“We should go back wipe scent on our beds, put pillows under the blankets. I don’t think anyone will be coming too close while we are like this.” Jaskier explained. “I heard the servants talking last week how they are supposed to leave us be.” Jaskier frowned at that, “I think we are wrong in some way…” He trailed off unsure of why.

Julian pulled him into his lap, so they were snuggled as close as possible. He comforted his brother by rubbing their faces together, something they had done since they could remember. “We aren’t wrong, Jask, it’s them. I don’t know much of anything but you and me, we aren’t wrong.” He caught a tear falling from Jaskier’s eye with the tip of his tongue and began to purr.

Jaskier melted into his brother's hold, resting his ear against his chest, and they fell asleep together.

Heat woke them again. This time they moved in tandem, no words spoken as Jaskier slipped his cock into his brother and wrapped a hand around him. Their orgasm took them slowly, pulling up tight in their belly, then pushing to the tips of their toes. Jaskier buried his cry with a bite to his brother’s shoulder, not breaking skin but sure to cause a bruise to bloom on his beautiful creamy complexion. 

When Julian turned onto his back Jaskier hovered over his brother kissing him hard and deep before licking his way down his body to taste every part of him. Julian came in Jaskier’s mouth and his brother shared his spend with him. Shuddering their way through orgasm after orgasm.

By the second day, food having been left just inside their doors like Jaskier had said it would be. The boys were starting to get adventurous now. Fucking and sucking each other was good but the empty feeling was never quite chased away. It was Julian who discovered how to fix this.

He was fucking three fingers into Jaskier, his brother on his knees, head pushed deep into the nest, ass in the air when he added another. The give was marginal before Jaskier was groaning the most glorious noises. Begging so sweetly for more, _always more_. Julian had only come minutes before and was afforded a little more higher brain function, he was four fingers deep when he withdrew. He soothed a hand over Jaskier’s back when he sobbed, “Just a moment, Jask. Take a deep breath for me.” 

Jaskier’s breath was stuttering but he gasped for air.

“Good, perfect, ok tell me if this hurts.” Julian pushed his fingers back in, twisting as he went until all but his thumb was sliding home. Jaskier moaned but showed no signs of pain, only pushing back onto his fingers. He sped up, the sounds were obscene, Jaskier’s ass was leaking slick and with every push in it was as if Julian was pushing out high pitched moans from his brother.

Just as Julian could tell Jaskier was about to come, as the walls of his channel started to rhythmically clench and try to pull him in further he withdrew, for just a moment, curling his fingers into a fist and pushed back in.

Jaskier screamed as his small hand made it past his rim and settled deep inside him. Julian couldn’t withdraw if he wanted, he watched as his brother’s ass clenched around his fist and smelt the come hit the air. He was in awe, as Jaskier’s body took over, holding tight to his hand he felt everything that was happening inside him and some parts of their anatomy, their purpose began to take shape in his mind.

It was too much to focus on though, the sharp heady scent of slick and come was pulling Julian under. He draped himself over Jaskier’s back, his cock sliding between his thighs and he rutted between them. Jaskier was incoherent, mumbling into the nest reaching out for Julian’s hand, anything to touch and connect them while Julian sought his release.

When he came they both collapsed, Julian still tied to his brother, the clenching hold tight as ever. Julian didn’t mind, he could feel the pleasure it was bringing Jaskier, his scent told him what his body language could not. So he settled over him, keeping him warm and safe, licked and nuzzled at his neck and they fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for you all! Unbeta'd so please forgive me x

The boys knew their future was not destined to be together. They heard their father’s heated arguments about which noble house would take a male omega. They heard all the awful things that would happen to them, their father didn’t have hope to mate them off, he was pushing for a high ranking mistress.

His low opinion of them was painful to hear. They had adored their father before their maturity. They would always hold his rapt attention with anything they were currently studying or interested in. The whiplash of change spun them on their own axis, muted in their household to nothing more than objects to be sneered at. Burdens to their own name and lands. 

It was Julian who realised it was the problem of a dowry that had their father looking to instate them as playthings rather than mates. The man would not give up lands or money for anything, not even his own blood it would seem. 

It was Jaskier who realised they would be split up once the contracts were finalised. 

Julian had been on a mission to the kitchens, the cook was making spiced biscuits, Jaskier’s favourite, so he’d scurried off to see how many he could take without being caught. Cook would indulge the boys anyway, but making a game of it was half the fun.

When he returned to their secret place, he found Jaskier buried under a heap of furs trying and failing to stifle his sobs.

“Jask, what’s happened.” Julian rushed to his side, pushing the covers off his brother and nuzzling his nose over Jaskier’s face in comfort. Jaskier grabbed Julian to him, pushing into his space as if he could burrow under his skin, his sobs only getting worse.

Julian didn’t try to find out more, he just held his brother tight, stroking his hand over his back in long soothing motions, waiting for him to cry himself out. As the tears turned to hiccups and Jaskier’s nose started to snuffle around in Julian’s hair, he tried pulling away slightly. Jaskier let him go and they looked at each other nose to nose.

“What happened, Jask?” Julian asked, wiping tears away from his brother’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“They.. they are gonna separate us, Julian.” Jaskier replied. His lip wobbled as if he was going to lose his weak won control again. Julian leant in and kissed him, soft and chaste but enough to distract his brother while he got his own thoughts under control.

They’d been left alone to do as they pleased for so long now that it was easy to forget they were growing up and that, of course, they couldn’t stay here their whole life. But Julian hadn’t even thought about a future without Jaskier in it, it was so far removed from any frame of reference he had that he’d totally overlooked it.

“He wants all the land and money he can get, so of course he’s selling us both separately.” Jaskier added, knowing his brother was only just realising the same thing that had glaringly smacked him in the face today. “We will never see each other again.” He said, pulling Julian to him again and sucking in great lungfuls of his brother’s scent straight from the neck. “I’d rather throw myself from the roof, Jules, I can’t.” 

That pulled Julian from his thoughts, hard and fast he shook his brother by the shoulders shouting, “No! You take that back, Jaskier. Never say anything like that again.” 

Jaskier looked dumbfounded for a moment, his eyes large and round, Julian never got angry. It was Jaskier that was dramatic and loud. “I… I’m sorry, Julian,” He cupped his brother’s face with his hands, “I couldn’t you know that, but… I can’t live without you. What will we do?” 

Julian’s head was spinning, he couldn’t pull a straight thought if he tried. “I don’t know, but no plans will affect us tonight.” He pulled away a little and reached into his pocket, “Look, I snuck spice biscuits from cook!” He pulled out the biscuits, crumbling in his fingers and topped with lint. Jaskier’s face shifted, a smile pulling at the corners of his eyes.

“I love you so much, Jules.” He whispered, taking a biscuit and stuffing it in his face and adding a wicked grin. “Did you get caught?” He spat through the crumbs.

“No! I got them right from under cooks nose.” Julian said, sticking his tongue out. 

The boys laughed together as they munched through the biscuits, eventually falling asleep together under their furs, wrapped in their safe place, wrapped in each other's arms.

It was a couple of days before Julian had worked out a good plan. He had spent that time walking around the manor listless and sullen, nothing Jaskier did could pull him out of his head and Jaskier had run the wave of emotions from worried to bored to angry and back again. He knew that Julian would work it out, he always had the best plans, he trusted his brother with his life. For the first time, this might be what was in his hands. 

While Julian was doing his thing Jaskier had set about practicing how far out of the manor and into the gardens he could get without being seen. He was fairly certain Julian was going to say they needed to escape, that part was obvious, so he took to watching the routines of the staff on the grounds and in the house. Sneaking around from bush to bush and watching where he put his feet to make the least noise.

It was while he was checking each floor board on the main staircase for creaks that Julian snuck up on him.

“The third from the bottom will need to be jumped.” Julian said, appearing behind Jaskier and causing him to jump out of his skin.

Jaskier turned on him with a scowl until he saw the glint in Julian’s eye. “You’ve done it?” He asked.

“Yep, come on.” Julian replied, grabbing Jaskier’s hand and running back up the stairs. They snuck into their nest before saying another word to one another, Jaskier collapsing onto the pile of blankets, cheeks reddened with excitement and breath coming a little hard. Julian knelt down just outside the nest, resting his hands on his thighs as he drew himself up puffing his chest out the way he always did when he was about to explain something very important.

“Well! Come on, you’ve been unbearable all week, spit it out!” Jaskier said, drawing his knees up and resting his head on them.

“We need to leave.” Julian said. Simple, straight to the point. Jaskier had to hold the eye roll back, he knew his brother always started at the beginning, he’d get there, eventually. 

“Look, I know it’s obvious but there’s more,” 

So he hadn’t hidden his eye roll that well then.

“Sorry, Jules. I figured that would be the plan, but how.” Jaskier apologised.

“Right well it’s going to be hard. We have to leave home, that’s step one. But out there, alone, it’s going to be dangerous. And all we’ve heard about unmated omega’s... “ Julian paused, chewing his lip as he tried to find the right words.

“I’ve been thinking. I don’t ever want anyone but you, Jask. I know it won’t be the full protection an alpha would offer, but we don’t need an alpha to be whole.” Julian was shuffling forward on his knees into the nest. He picked up Jaskier’s hands and held them in his own, kissing his knuckles. “Would you take me as your mate, Jaskier? I would love and protect you for the rest of my life.” Julian looked worried, unsure.

Jaskier couldn’t believe how he could even think he’d say no. He launched himself onto his brother. “You fool! You are already my everything, of course I will take you as my mate.” He kissed Julian then, pushing into him until he was laying atop him, sharing every piece of themselves with one another.

“Jask, stop.” Julian gasped, pushing at his brother's shoulders, “I want to finish explaining.” 

Jaskier giggled, twisting away so they were lying on their backs side by side. He took Julian’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and let his brother go on.

“You see when we’re mated they won’t ever be able to separate us. If father finds us, we will be useless to him, it’s perfect, they will have to let us go and we will be free. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you. I was watching, you’ve been working on the plan already. You’re sneaking and spying on the staff. You underestimate yourself, Jask.” Julian turned onto his side so he could look Jaskier in the eye. “We will have to spend the rest of the week packing, I think after dinner with father will be the perfect time, he always drinks too much and mother will be sedated.” 

“When… ah when should we, um the mating?” Jaskier asked nervously.

“Not here, let’s get away first. I don’t want something beautiful ruined by this place.” Julian said earnestly. “Wherever you are will be perfect, let’s make a memory, a special place just for us.” 

“That's perfect, Jules.” Jaskier said, a tear slipping free from his eye. He pulled his brother’s hand and held it over his heart. “Feel that?” He asked as his heart raced. “I can’t wait.” 

Jaskier rolled over onto his brother, pushing him into the blankets. He kissed Julian hard and fierce as he rolled his hips against him. They were both gasping, sharing breath and hardening in the pants fast, young bodies full of vigour and their hearts full to bursting with love.

“I’ll miss this place.” Jaskier whispered as he nibbled at Julian’s ear lobe. “Smells like us, like home.” he continued. Julian had let his eyes close and was losing himself to his brother’s attention. 

Jaskier kept his hips moving in a slow sinuous slide that gave them just enough to tease and nothing more. Julian gasped when Jaskier’s teeth grazed lightly over his scent gland. “I can’t wait to make you all mine, for all the world to see. Jules, you will look beautiful with my mark.” Jaskier slipped a hand between them and pushed Julian’s pants down, then his own. “How do you want me?” He whispered into Julian’s ear.

“Put it in me, Jask. Please.” 

“Anything for you, anything.” Jaskier replied. He rested their foreheads together as he slid his cock between his brother’s cheeks, wet with slick and inviting, Jaskier pushed at his rim seeking entrance as Julian spread his thighs wider and groaned out Jaskier’s name in a way that made him blush. “God’s Julian, the noises you make.” Jaskier sighed as he pushed in, sliding past the tight muscle and being engulfed in his brother’s heat. 

He held still a moment, just collecting his fractured mind. It was Julian who spurred him on, wrapping his legs around Jaskier’s hips and leaning up to nip at his mouth. “Fuck me.” The words so filthy coming from his sweet mouth. Jaskier’s hips snapped forward, and they both grunted in shock. “Again” Julian ordered, Jaskier complying by drawing out and snapping forward again. 

They wouldn’t last long, always so caught up in each other, their scents and sounds pulling them both closer fast, a feedback loop and twin connection making every sensation multiply until they were both letting high pitched moans slip between them

Julian grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off in time with his brother’s thrusts, Jaskier could feel the way his channel tightened around him with every move. They were both hurtling to orgasm and neither cared to slow. 

Jaskier spilled first, almost caught by surprise and he went still as his cock pulsed inside of Julian. His brother watched it happen, his own hand speeding up as he leant in and slipped two fingers into Jaskier's ass, twisting his fingers and pressing in so that his brother was biting off a curse and a sob clenching on Julian’s fingers as he came again. 

Julian couldn’t hold back at that, feeling his brother from the inside and all around him he followed over, come splashing between them. Jaskier let out a weak laugh, falling into Julian’s arms. “Fuck, Julian. That was amazing.” Jaskier said with awe and devotion in his voice. “I love you.” 

Julian just nodded beneath him, and smiled to himself when he heard Jaskier’s soft snores. He pulled a blanket up over them, not worrying about cleaning up, they could do that later. Right now he was in the best place in the world. In his brother's arms.

~~~~~

Packing was harder than it had sounded. Jaskier was sure they could find everything they would need, but when it came to it the brother’s really didn’t know what they would need out there. Out in a world they had never been a part of. They had never needed to fend for themselves. Never had to cook or clean, earn money, buy anything, they really had nothing to go on but the romance and adventure novels they had read from their library.

Jaskier found an old flour sack in the scullery and squirelled that away, he started putting aside a few items of clothing, a couple of warmer cloaks he figured would do as blankets, several changes of braies and shirts, two good doublets and breeches, and suddenly the bag was full to bursting. Julian was working on stocking up with food, he’d found a basket, a couple of water skins and was trying to gather as many dried goods without going unnoticed.

It was Jaskier’s idea to take the old sword from the formal drawing room. It hung above the fireplace, and since the room was rarely used, he reasoned it would go unnoticed for some time. The hardest decisions came when they lay in their nest the last night. Tomorrow was dinner with father and the twins had planned and discussed everything, they were ready to leave, but they didn’t want to go without something of their nest.

The furs and blankets were all so big, definitely not easy to travel with fast, and they scented strongly of them; which was to say two very young, unmated omega’s. Julian saw the way Jaskier stared longingly at the nest, the way he kept burying his face in the blankets and twisting the fabric in his fingers. 

Julian rose from where he was spooning Jaskier and soothed his brother with a kiss to the back of his neck when he grumbled at his warmth being lost. He went over to their bags ready for their escape and took out a knife he’d taken from the kitchens. When he returned to Jaskier’s side he poked him with a finger.

“Here.” He said, offering Jaskier the knife. His brother looked at him with confusion, “Cut off a piece, whatever you like but no wider than your arm. I’ll do the same, it will be a keepsake.” 

Jaskier smiled so wide Julian was sure he’d be blinded, like staring into the sun- his brother shone. “You always think of the best ideas.” He exclaimed, he shuffled around picking this blanket and that, bringing them to his nose and settling on one part of the comforter that had been the base of their nest since the beginning. Once he’d cut his part off he passed the knife to Julian, who was quick to take a strip of one of the furs. 

Julian rolled both pieces together and took them back to the bags. “There. The best parts of our life here.” He said with a finality that Jaskier felt in his core. It really was the end, they were going to be leaving this place tomorrow. They would never be seeing their family again, their home, their lands. Freedom would come to them with open arms and a heavy heart. It was funny how they could feel so much sadness for a place that didn’t feel a thing for them in return.

Jaskier knew Julian felt it too, and he pulled his brother in, turning to spoon up behind him. He whispered into his brother’s neck, “Sleep well, Jules. Tomorrow we meet the world. Tomorrow we find our adventure.” 

Julian nestled back into his brother's heat and smiled. They would be fine, they had each other. 

What else did they need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear your thoughts!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early as it's my 4 yeah sober anniversary tomorrow and I'm gonna be busy celebrating!!  
> I hope you enjoy this, big thanks to Emi for giving this a beta and being a constant support while I panic that nothing is good and everything is a disaster!

Jaskier found it hard to settle all day, checking their packs over and over, pacing and generally stinking up the place with his anxiety. Julian was glad they had chosen the night they had- dinner with father, as it easily explained their anxiety away. But as it came ever closer to dinnertime, Julian had to snap Jaskier out of it.

He pulled Jaskier into their nest, slapping a hand against his chest and pushing him back against the hard wall. Jaskier so caught up in his head did a double-take when Julian landed on his knees at his feet, his sweet face looking up at him with mischief and a slice of anger in his eyes.

“Wha... Oh. Jules.” Jaskier exclaimed when Julian pulled his pants down and wrapped his lips around his soft cock. He didn’t stay soft for long, Julian’s mouth skilled in the way of Jaskier, one hand hard and firm in its hold on his chest, the other sliding fingers up behind his cock and circling his rim.

Jaskier threaded his fingers through Julian’s hair, pulling tight as his brother sucked his cock fully into his mouth, the hot wet slide pulling him out of his head and melting his brain. He tipped his head back, throat bare and bobbing as Julian swallowed him down, pressing one small finger past his rim. 

Jaskier gasped, his knees shaking, wanting to give way with how Julian was taking him apart so quickly. This wasn’t a long leisurely blow job he realised, this was a wake-up and get your head in the game kinda blow job and suddenly Jaskier could get behind that completely. 

With the way Julian was sucking and fingering him Jaskier just held on for the ride, spilling down his brother's throat embarrassingly fast with a choked off cry. As Julian let his cock slip from his mouth, Jaskier slid down the wall ensuring that Julian’s fingers stayed inside of him a little longer. He fell forward, resting his head on Julian’s shoulder, “Thanks,” He laughed, “God’s I’ve been insufferable, forgive me?” Jaskier asked.

Julian laughed and licked his lips, “Nothing to forgive. You back with me now?”

Jaskier laughed along with him, “Give me like two minutes for my brain to reconnect, but yeah, I’m here.” He hugged Julian tight, enjoying the shake of his shoulders as he chuckled.

For dinner the twins were dressed in their finest clothes, always in court best for father, the clothes would be laid out for them so they would match whatever table setting mother had decided on for the evening. They were, after all, nothing more than decoration.

They were buoyed by the fact this was the last time they would endure this unique kind of abuse any more. When they entered the dining hall, their father was already seated at the head of the table, their mother to his right. Their seats were to his left separated by the distance of two place settings. They had always wondered if their father was repulsed by their scent, as well as their designation. Perhaps every part of them made him sick. No matter now.

Conversation was stilted until father had finished his second bottle of red, then the insults started to pour. 

Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh at one particularly pointed snide remark, it earned him a swift kick under the table from Julian but it wasn’t swift enough.

“What’s so funny, Jaskier?” Their father asked his knife in hand and pointed in their direction over his plate of food.

Jaskier looked panicked for a moment, glancing sideways to Julian who was staring at his plate in submission. _Fuck it,_ he thought. “Well, father, it’s just with how much you are trying to negotiate for our sale, I'd think you’d have more positive things to say about us.” He heard a gasp come from his side but pushed on. “Thought you’d be fostering goodwill in us so we won’t let you down, surely a happy omega is a much sweeter deal.” Jaskier sneered.

Their mother looked more pale than usual and called her maid over to help her up, swiftly leaving the table. _Well, no surprises there._ Jaskier thought.

Their father was turning red, his anger clearly pushing through in his scent. “How dare you speak to me in that way, omega.” Their father screamed, standing from his chair and moving around the table coming towards them, “Apologise now!” He demanded a knife still in hand his other balled into a fist.

Jaskier saw red, instead of backing down he arched up pushing his chin up and chest out. “No! Why should I, you will be rid of us soon enough, and then you will have what you always wanted, money and land. So no I won’t apologise.” 

Julian was at his side in a flash, pushing Jaskier away and suddenly there was the scent of blood on the air. Julian grunted as he took the blow meant for Jaskier, falling over the chair and onto his brother where he’d pushed him aside. 

“Julian!“ Jaskier cried when his brother’s weight tumbled into him. There was a cut across his cheek made from one of the many rings their father wore upon his hand. The blood dripped fast and fell onto Jaskier’s shirt. There were tears in Julian’s eyes which shattered Jaskier’s heart, it was his fault his brother was hurt, and all because he didn’t want to give his father the satisfaction of another night of petty abuse.

He was about to get up and confront their father, his hands were already balling into fists, but Julian reached for one, and when Jaskier looked to his brother he only shook his head.

“Get out. I don’t want to see you again this night.” Their father said, he’d taken his seat at the head of the table again, as if nothing had happened, he was finishing off his plate. “That better not scar, Julian, or I’ll be furious.” He added between bites.

Jaskier’s anger roared in his ears again, but Julian was already on his feet and pulling them both away. They were leaving tonight, Jaskier kept repeating that in his head over and over while he followed his brother.

“Julian, I’m so so sorry.” Jaskier fell upon his brother holding his face in his hands and laying soft kisses everywhere he could. “I couldn’t let him get away with it, one last time, I just… I’m so sorry.” 

Julian didn’t say anything, only returned Jaskier’s kisses, and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Always caring for him. 

“Shh, it’s ok, Jask. It’s just a cut, I couldn’t let him hurt you he would have broken your nose from where you were standing. Sshh don’t cry, I’ve got you.” Julian said, soothing Jaskier with gentle strokes of his thumb over his scent gland.

“Julian, stop being so amazing, I should be comforting you right now. Dammit.” Jaskier hiccuped. 

“You’ve got me, I know you do. Come now, let’s settle for a little nap before we go. Hold me for a while please.” Julian said, knowing how to get his brother to relax, giving him a task, asking for comfort which would surely in turn comfort Jaskier as well. 

~~~~

It was nearing midnight when the twins stirred and gathered their things. They crept out of their hiding spot, sparing one last look behind them at their beloved nest before closing up the secret door for the last time. It was easy to get out of the house at this hour, they made barely a noise leaving through the kitchen entrance into the kitchen garden.

From here they had a clear path through the formal gardens until they made it to the old cart track used for bringing in produce and animals. They had a modest amount of guards for a viscount’s landhold, the two main thoroughfares to the estate were watched by two guards a piece.

The boys had decided it would be easiest for them to scale a low wall halfway between the house and the cart track, then it would be just a short trek through the forest that adjoined their estate before they met the track about a half-mile up the way and far enough away from the estate that the guards would not see them.

Jaskier hopped over the wall first, then caught the bags Julian threw to him. Once that was all over Julian followed. They didn’t dare speak as they started to make their way through the underbrush of the forest. It was harder going than they had expected, and they felt as though they were making more noise than they should be, every step seemed to break a branch or rustle leaves.

Julian decided they should venture further into the forest instead of clinging to the wall in case they were heard, so the boys let go of their one link left to their old life and trudged further into the brush and thickets.

It wasn’t until the birds started chirping and the first glints of sun rays were peaking through the trees that Jaskier and Julian realised they were lost.

“Jules, stop. We have to stop.” Jaskier was gasping a little from exertion and the feeling of adrenaline was quickly wearing off leaving him exhausted and emotionally fragile. “We’re lost.” 

“No, no we can’t be, I’m sure the track will just be over this ridge,” Julian replied trying to pull his brother along. This didn’t have the intended response though, and Jaskier burst into tears at his brother’s insistence. “Hey, hey stop that, it’s ok. We aren’t lost, it’s an adventure. We are here,” Julian gestured around him, “we just don’t know where here is… yet.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help but snort at that, a small giggle spilling from his lips as the tears continued. “You’re an idiot, Jules. Dammit, it’s a good thing I love you.” Jaskier said.

“Look maybe it’s destiny! We are less likely to be found while we stay in the forest, and haven’t you always wanted to explore this side of the wall?” 

Jaskier shook his head, “Yeah, I suppose. I’m tired and my feet are hurting and I’m hungry.” Jaskier grumbled.

“Well let’s have a sit-down and a snack for breakfast then, see simple things we can easily fix,” Julian said, determined to keep the mood light. Julian fished out some apples, nuts, and dried fruit, handing it off to Jaskier once he’d taken a seat on a fallen log. He munched on his own handful of trail mix and tried to scan their surroundings. 

He didn’t want to admit that they were lost, no matter how true that might be but since they were in the middle of nowhere he figured following the sun would be best, it would keep them warm and eventually, they’d get someplace not woodsy… right?

Wrong. 

They walked towards the sun until it was directly above them, then kept walking in the same direction yet they didn’t come across a track or village or any sign of life. Julian couldn’t decide if he was happy with this or not. They were surely safer not being around strangers, but then again he knew the stories of monsters and fae, bears, and wolves, the woods were a dangerous place to be.

Jaskier had taken to walking with the sword in hand, unsheathed and pointed forward, until his arm tired then it wobbled up and down catching on thickets and branches until Jaskier threw it in anger.

“Shit,” Jaskier swore. “Didn’t mean to do that.” He looked guiltily to Julian before pushing off in the direction he’d flung the blade. 

Julian sat down for a moment, rubbing the back of his calves to ease the knots that were forming there. He startled when he heard Jaskier call for him from deeper in the trees. When he broke through he found Jaskier sitting in a clearing. Jaskier was surrounded in a circle of flowers blue and yellow and blooming with the most glorious scent.

A small brook babbled at the far edge of the clearing the water looked crystal clear and so inviting. Butterflies fluttered around landing on the petals taking their pollen and journeying on. The place was filled with the afternoon sun, warmed from the day, the birds sang the most beautiful tunes from the tall trees. Jaskier was standing in the centre, bag cast off, sword on the floor near his feet, his arms were held wide and he had the brightest smile on his lips.

“Do you believe in destiny, Jules?” Jaskier asked.

Julian wasn’t expecting that question as he pulled his brother into a hug, enjoying the warmth with him. “Of course I do.” He replied.

“I think this is the place,” Jaskier said, turning in his brother's arms so they were chest to back, he crossed his arms across his chest holding Julian’s arms even tighter around him. “Look, it’s beautiful. It’s perfect. Don’t you think?” 

Jaskier didn’t need to say what for, Julian knew as surely as his brother did. “Yes, it is. Perfect, just like you.” He buried his nose in his brother’s neck, delighting in the joy and happiness that flooded his scent.

Jaskier set about making camp, rushing against the fading light to make everything perfect. He lay out their cloaks and some extra shirts balled up for pillows in the middle of the clearing so that the ring of flowers surrounded them on all sides. He set out a candle in case they needed light.

Julian walked over as he was sitting the wax in a crevice of a tree stump, “It will be a full moon tonight, I think. Last night was bright, remember before we moved into the woods.” Julian looked down at Jaskier as he fussed with the cloaks, placing their twin pieces of nest strips with absolute reverence. “With the clearing, I think we will be able to see perfectly.” He added.

Jaskier stepped away from the makeshift nest and circled his arms around his brother. “You’re right, Jules. You will look beautiful in the moonlight.” He leaned in and kissed him, soft and chaste, before he spun and ran off to gather some flowers.

Julian could only look on with love, his brother was so happy, he couldn’t help but be carried along with him. They were finally free, and tonight, in this place they would become one, truly in heart and soul. Julian riffled through their food basket and picked out a selection of foods that would serve as dinner. It had been many hours since they stopped for breakfast, and they had forgone lunch when they were still lost. Julina had insisted they ration their food, just in case. 

He was cutting up some bread when Jaskier’s warmth slid up to him, and he felt his brother’s breath hot on his neck. 

“Let’s wash in the brook before it gets too cold, I want every last bit of home gone from us before we do this,” Jaskier said. 

Julian agreed, nodding and taking his brother’s hand as he led him to the brook. Jaskier held his hands steady as he went to unbutton his clothes. “Let me,” Jaskier asked.

Julian leaned in and kissed him hard, “Please.” He agreed.

Jaskier was slow and methodical as he removed each piece of clothing and kissed each inch of skin as it was revealed. A blessing and release of their old life, acceptance of who they were and who they were to become. Once Julian was naked, he took over and stripped Jaskier in turn. It felt magical, what they were doing. Not just perfunctory but a ritual.

The boys stood before one another naked and aware of the magic that was falling over them, they took each other in, identical bodies still willowy with youth, a small thatch of hair starting to grow around their soft cock, pink perky nipples, twin moles on their tummies. Their figures were still angular with youth, their hips starting to soften, their shoulders slim yet showing signs of the strength that would come. 

Jaskier was the one to break the moment, a wicked grin, and a wink was all the warning Julian got before his brother was jumping into the brook and splashing a great handful of water at him. The twins’ laughter echoed in the clearing as they frolicked in the brook, the water still warm from the day’s sun. Julian tackled Jaskier into the water and they fell together with a mighty splash.

When Jaskier surfaced he spat a fountain of water from his lips, before clinging to his brother and kissing him with a renewed vigour. “Let’s eat, I’m starving, Jules.” He gasped when their lips finally parted.

They shook off as much water as possible before laying in the last of the dying sunlight to dry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know by now I love to hear your thoughts. you truly fuel me  
> these two boys own my soul but you guys you are my motivation xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some bonding, as a treat.

They stared at one another as the sun dipped below the horizon, the last burst of golden light sparking in the clearing before the trees went black in silhouette to the blue- so like the twins eyes- of the sky. In that moment, bellies full and bodies relaxed, they both hesitated. Life as they knew it would change forever. 

Another big change, escape was one thing but the bond between mated pairs was only something they had read about in books. What would that look like between them? Twins, brothers, and now soon to be bonded. How much closer could their souls be entwined?

It wasn’t fear that kept them just out of reach of one another. The magnificence of the moment was not lost on either one of them and it was something they both wanted to move into with absolute certainty.

It was Jaskier who stood up first, reaching over to Julian in silence, a sweet smile on his lips. He took his brother’s hand, pulled him up and they walked together to their makeshift nest at the center of the fairy ring. Jaskier fell to his knees and brought Julian down with him, pulling him onto his thighs when he fell too far away for his liking.

They didn’t need words in this moment, it was like something took hold of them both, their limbs working without needing to think, without command, doing exactly as they wished. Jaskier’s hands settled on his brother’s hips, pulling his warm body even closer until he was straddled Jaskier’s thighs, their chests pushed close together, noses nuzzling softly.

They breathed each other in, scenting the desire on their skin, the scent of love and promise. Jaskier licked at Julian’s lips, seaking entry and gaining it, he kissed his brother hard, pushing every promise of forever he could into it. Julian moaned, his hips moving of their own accord on Jaskier’s lap. 

The scent of slick filled the clearing, Julian was already soaking Jaskier’s legs, making his little thrust against his brother smoother with every move. Their cocks filled quickly, trapped between them they were content to leave them be for now and enjoy the slow build.

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Julian’s shoulders and his brother mirrored him, he was captivated by the sounds Julian was making. The little gasps, breathy whines were new, softer somehow yet they held a freedom to them that they never had before. Like escaping their home, these new sounds escaped and filled the clearing.

Jaskier slipped a finger between his brother’s lips, delighted in the way he sucked on them, wrapped his tongue around them and moaned. “Julian, you undo me.” Jaskier whispered into his brother’s hair, gripping him tight, the twin sensation of his mouth around his fingers and his slick on his thighs sending shivers over his whole body.

He pulled his fingers free, huffing a laugh at the whine Julian made at the loss. “Shhh, Jules, I’ve got you.” He rested his brother’s head on his shoulder then slid his hand down his back, finger’s pushing between his slick cheeks and circling his rim. Out of heat his hole was tight, although thoroughly slick, Jaskier teased him with one finger just the way Julian loved. Circled his rim, dipping his fingertip in and out to circle again and again until Julian was crying out making the most glorious sounds, his cock twitching against Jaskier’s stomach.

“More, Jask. Give me more. Now.” Julian moaned straight into Jaskier’s ear. 

Jaskier couldn’t help the full body shudder, the sound of desperation in his brother’s voice. To deny him would have been torture. He would give Julian anything, fight for him to the death, protect him with his own body. With those thoughts something clicked into place. The missing piece to their bonding, “Anything, Jules, anything for you.” 

Pushing two fingers into his brother, Jaskier gasped as his tight heat sucked him in, his mouth filled with water as the heady scent of their slick combined in the clearing. He fucked into his brother while he held him tight with his other hand. He couldn't bear to have any distance between them, as if even an inch would pull them apart, fling them to opposite ends of the earth and break them both in half.

Julian was pushing back onto his fingers gasping between stuttered moans for more. And Jaskier was giving him everything, he was four fingers in when Julian’s breath caught and Jaskier felt his hot seed splash onto his chest. 

With Julian trembling in his arms, Jaskier pushed his fist into his brother feeling him spasm around his hand, Julian cried out with ecstasy as he bit down. His teeth sunk into the flesh of Julian’s neck, right over his scent gland which proceeded to shoot oil into Jaskier’s mouth combining with his saliva to turn into a gum like substance that Jaskier instinctively swallowed and then licked over the bleeding bite wounds. 

Julian had gone limp in his arms, mewling and purring in equal measure, his little cock twitching with each release that seemed to keep being pulled out of him the more Jaskier tended to his bite.

“Beautiful, Jules. By the gods, you are perfect. So perfect.” Jaskier praised as his brother came back to him. His eyelids fluttered open to look blearly up at Jaskier, his smile was lopsided and filled with a dreamy look that Jaskier couldn’t wait to wear.

“Do you feel different?” Jaskier asked, chuckling when Julian clenched hard around his fist and came again between them. 

“Feel whole. Jask, it’s like we were never this close, like you're crawling inside of me.” Julian sighed, closing his eyes and nestling his head in Jaskier’s shoulder.

Jaskier kept his hold tight and waited until the little breaths that blew against his damp neck evened out. He slowly slipped his fist free and brought his hand to his mouth licking the slick that dripped from his fingers. The taste set off fireworks in his mouth, Julian grabbed his wrist and started to help clean off his hand, they ended up meeting in the middle to lap into each other’s mouths.

Julian’s hands came up to grip Jaskier's hair, pulling his head back he nipped and teased his brother’s mouth. “It’s” nip, “my,” nip, “turn.” Julian growled.

Jaskier’s head fell back with his laugh and Julian chased him with his mouth, biting at his small adam’s apple, his chin, his lips anywhere he could reach. “So good to me, brother. Let me be good to you.” Julian crooned.

Jaskier could only nod as he was pushed down, his back hitting the pillow they’d made, nose immediately taking in the scent of their nest. Julian straddled Jaskier’s legs, his hands pushing on Jaskier’s shoulder so he was pinned to the ground. He leant in and licked his drying seed from Jaskier’s stomach, little kitten licks that tickled and had Jaskier’s giggling and writhing in his hold.

When he was satisfactorily clean to Julian’s standards he crawled further down Jaskier’s body and licked at his cock. This brought beautiful sounds from his brother, the way he gasped and arched his back had Julian’s own cock hardening between his legs.

“Going to make you mine, baby brother” Julian purred. His cock dragged across Jaskier’s leg, twitched and left a trail of pre come. “Want to fill you up, make you cry out. Then i’ll sink my teeth into your neck and we will be _ours,_ forever.” 

Jaskier could only nod furiously as Julian licked and teased his cock while making promises with his words. “Please, gods, please.” He begged between gasps. “Jules, please.” 

“Sweet, Melitele, Jask you are soaked.” Julian exclaimed as he ran his fingers between Jaskier’s thighs, pushing up to sink a finger into his hole. “Already so loose, you must be so desperate, baby.” Julian said.

“Yes Jules, desperate, need, please.” 

“Of course, I got you. I've got you.” Julian reassured, thrusting two fingers easily inside of Jaskier’s hole. The obscene wet sound filled the clearing and as Jaskier cried out Julian stole his voice with a kiss. “Ready?” He asked raising his head, Jaskier, chasing his lips like a starved man.

“Always.” Jaskier replied.

Julian removed his fingers and pushed his cock into his brother. The tight heat was as welcoming as the first time they had done this, they cried out together, shuddered at the feeling. Unlike before this time was different, their bond- half formed- it was as if they felt it as one, inside and out they could feel the desire, the lust and the pressure of each other culminating into an almost mind blowing euphoria 

Julian bagan to thrust, angling his hips so he could fuck into Jaskier’s prostate with every move. Jaskier was blind with desire, he could do nothing but ride out the indescribable feelings, waiting until Julian completed their bond.

It would not take long, Jaskier having held out for so long and Julian so full of bonding hormones that the drive to complete was far greater than lasting any length of time. No need to tease, not this time. This was important, sacred and would change them forever.

“Can you come for me, Jask?” Julian asked, his hips stuttering as he neared his own completion. He didn’t need to wait for an answer as Jaskier began coming between them, hot seed spilling onto Julian’s chest. “Beautiful, so perfect.” Julian said in awe, right before leaning in and setting his teeth to Jaskier’s neck. Then, as he felt his own orgasm crest he bit down.

What happened next seemed to slow the whole world down, vision and sound narrowed down to a tunnel where only the twins existed. Julian wasn’t sure how but he had his fist in his brother, who was clamping down on his hand like a vice as he came continuously between them. 

The oil from his scent gland was pumping into Julian’s mouth and as he swallowed he was sure their heartbeats synced up. Their breaths came together and for one long moment Julian could see their entire life together, he felt warmth and love and a long, long life. He felt the strong arms of time wrap around them, ones that would never let go no matter what. And he felt love like never before.

When he was able to open his eyes again Julian saw a glow rise up around them, the fairy circle had taken on a magical element. True magic, the tang of a storm on the air while the golden glow rose from the flowers and encompassed them in a dome of light. 

“Look, Jaskier. Open your eyes.” Julian whispered in awe, not wanting to disturb the moment more than he had to.

He heard his brother gasp, felt his arms wrap around him and pull him close. They lay there in silence just taking in the magic around them, the magic they felt flowing between them, until Julian was able to pull his hand free. He fed his fingers to Jaskier, let him lick the slick clean then slid off his body and curled up behind him.

They stayed like that feeling each other’s heartbeat, their breaths, and watched as the magic around them slowly dissipated and they were once again in the clearing with only the light of the moon to see by.

Jaskier turned in Julian’s arms to face him, kissing his nose then snuggled tight into his chest. “I love you, Jules.” He murmured sleepily.

“Love you more.” Julian replied, laughing when he felt Jaskier nip at his bond mark in protest.

“Sleep now. We need our strength for the adventure before us.” Julian whispered into Jaskier’s hair. He waited until his brother’s breaths evened out before closing his eyes and joining him in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws chapter at you*  
> *runs and hides*

The boys woke with the sun, feeling more at peace than they had ever felt before. The cleaning was unnaturally warm still, even for a summer night they never did get chilled as they lay naked and curled around one another. 

Jaskier pulled on his clothes first, letting Julian snooze a little longer as he always did. He wasn’t the morning person Jaskier was, so it was his job to make some breakfast. Jaskier gathered some apples and cheese and brought it over to their nest to share with his brother. 

Julian was beautifully rumpled with sleep, his hair sticking out sideways with the most adorable crease between his eyes which Jaskier leant in and smoothed out with a thumb. His brother turned his head into the movement, scenting him as he went to pull his hand away. 

“I love you.” Julian whispered, still in awe of his brother and everything they were to one another. His hand touched his mating bite subconsciously, shivering at the feeling of broken skin and the beginnings of scar tissue.

Jaskier hummed, they didn’t need words between them and he didn’t have the right ones to give his reply anyway. A smile and a reciprocated touch to his own bite was enough. Julian knew, he always did. They ate their meager breakfast quickly, then Julian was dressing ready to leave. 

They took in the clearing, the fairy ring, the stream. The place held something of the magic from last night in the air still. Just a hint of the barest scent of it lingered on the wind. They didn’t want to leave, not really, but they knew they could not stay. The adventure was out there, beyond the safety of houses or magic, the call to find their forever was louder than ever now.

They gathered their bags, Julian slipping his hand into his brothers, took one last look at it all and set off. Jaskier picked the direction at random, they had no way of knowing where it would lead them, only the faith that destiny would see them right. 

Destiny, however, is a bitch.

Several long hours of hacking their way through the ungrowth, the boys came across a path and nearly cheered for joy. They picked a direction and set off with renewed vigor. The trail was quiet and they encountered no others while they walked, it was coming to lunchtime, the sun directly above them when they rounded a corner and walked into a wall of guards. 

Jaskier dropped his basket, automatically reaching for the sword when a large arm caught his hand and pulled him away from Julian’s side.

“Run, Jules!” Jaskier screamed, instinct wanting to keep his brother safe, without knowing what kind of mess he was in.

He could hear Julian screaming behind him and desperately tried to get out of the tight hold this man had on him. He puffed himself up and tried talking his way out.

“Get your hands off me. Do you know who I am? The Viscount of Lettenhoven will be highly displeased when he finds out.” Jaskier said with as much pomp and importance he could muster. 

The man only chuckled, his voice deep and rough. “Know exactly who you two are. And the Viscount will be very happy to hear we’ve caught you.” 

That was all the information Jaskier got before a cloth was pushed over his face and an acrid smell was filling his nose. His head started to spin and he tried to kick out, scrabble within his hold but the world faded to black with Julian’s shouts ringing in his ears. 

~~~~~

Jaskier came too in familiar surroundings. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no” Jaskier sobbed as he took in the room. He was in his own bedroom, back at home and Julian was nowhere to be seen.

“Jask?” 

Jaskier heard the raspy cry coming from behind the door to his brother's room. A small part of his panic faded away at the sound of his voice. He was alive and he was here. Together they would be fine. Everything would be ok.

“Jules, i’m here.” He whispered as he stumbled from the bed over to the door. He pressed his face up to the keyhole trying the handle with no luck. Julian was on the other side looking through. 

“You ok?” He asked.

“My head feels like it’s filled with cotton wool, but yeah I guess i'm ok. You?”

“Same. Gods, Jules, what are we going to do?” Jaskier asked.

Fortunately, or not, the door to Jaskier’s room flug open before they could say anymore. A guard in their father’s colours whom Jaskier did not recognise walked in and Jaskier could hear the door to Julian’s room open at the same time. He clung to the door handle tighter as if he could force it open and catch his brother up in his arms if he only held on long enough.

“Will you come nicely or do you need me to carry you over my shoulder like a child?” The guard asked. 

Jaskier could here his brother whimper in response to the same question next door. He turned his head toward his brother and said “That won’t be necessary I will come as asked.” He hoped Julian would do the same, they just needed to be together and everything would be ok.

“Very well. Follow.” 

Jaskier took one last look to his brother’s room and followed.

Julian was following behind another guard Jaskier did not recognise when they made it to the corridor. His heart sank when he saw the panelling hiding their nest had been smashed to pieces, no trace of their comfort and furs to be seen. He could scent the sorrow on Julian too, he must have seen. 

Julian held out his hand to his brother. 

“No talking, no touching.” The guard barked. 

He let his hand drop but the boys drifted close together as they walked, arms ghosting close to one another. Everything would be ok if they stayed together. 

They were taken to the great hall, the doors opened from the inside. The hall had been cleared of table and chairs. Instead their father sat at the head of the hall in a grand chair, their mother sat to his right and a man neither boy recognised was seated to his left. 

The room was filled with the scent of their father’s anger. He sat barely containing his rage, knuckles white and fisted on the arms of his throne. Their mother had her usual despondent look over her face, clearly medicated to unfeeling, uncaring.

Jaskier didn’t care what the guards had said, he grabbed his brother’s hand and held him close. Whatever this was they could do it together.

It wasn’t their father who cleared his throat to bring attention, but the strange man sitting to his left. “Strip them.” He ordered, his tone leaving no room to argue.

Jaskier looked to his father, their mother, searching for some kind of sign that this was wrong that the man didn’t have the authority, but they stayed stone still and indifferent. The guards came up behind each of them and were pulling the clothes from their bodies. Julian was quietly sobbing, his head bowed in submission, but Jaskier couldn’t let this just happen.

Quick as he could he turned to face his guard and scratched his fingers across his face, his knee was halfway up to kick him in the balls when he was struck. His head spun as he fell to the floor blinking furiously to regain his vision. Julian was pleading now, quiet whispered pleas to leave Jaskier be. The guard was laughing as he stripped the rest of the clothes from Jaskier’s body and picked him up, naked, to stand next to his brother.

The strange man rose from his seat and strode towards them, he approached Jaskier first. His hands were cold and clammy as they turned his head from side to side. Jaskier could feel his eye starting to swell, his face throbbed where he’d been struck. 

When the man ran his fingers over Jaskier’s bonding bite he hissed at him, baring his teeth. 

“A bond mark, this won’t be removable i’m afraid.” The man reported in a cold clinical way.

He continued walking around Jaskier, he could feel his eyes over every part of him before he turned his attention to Julian. 

“The bond bite is here too.” He said to their parents. Jaskier heard the growl his father made. “Tell me, child, who put this here.” He asked Julian, his thumb stroking across the bite in languid strokes. 

Julian looked startled, turning to search Jaskier’s face pleading for an answer.

Jaskier took a step forward, “It’s my bite. This is Julian’s. We are bonded and there is nothing you can do.” He said with as much confidence as he could muster. 

That did elicit a response from their father, he rose from his seat, taking long strides to stand before Jaskier. His hand clasped around the boys throat in a flash, tightening with every second. “How dare you mark what is mine.” He shouted, spittle flying from his lips.

“You good for nothing piece of shit. Whose idea was this? Huh? Which one of you bastards came up with this idea?” He screamed, Jaskier’s face was going red, his airway completely cut off now, he was scrambling at his father’s hands to get free.

Julian shot forward then, pushing with all his weight at their father, “It was mine.” he screamed back, pulling at their father’s hands. That was enough for him to relax his grip and Jaskier fell to the floor gasping for air.

He was quickly joined by Julian who was hit across the face by their father, a whimper falling from his lips as blood started to pour from his nose.

“Ruined. Useless to me and your mother, the shame you have brought on our family. You will pay dearly for this, mark my words.” Their father yelled, turning away from them like the sight of them pained him and stalked back to his chair. 

“If I may, Sir.” The strange man spoke up.

“Go on, Stregobor.” Their father replied.

“We should do an internal exam, if they are still pure they may be of some use to that other problem you mentioned.” Stregobor said, a cruel smile pulling his lips. “Bring out the benches and strap them down.” He ordered.

Guards entered immediately, setting two boxes in front of the twins. They were then lifted from the ground and strapped down across them, their hands and head down on the front side and their legs pulled wide apart and strapped down on the other. They were left presenting, their asses in the air completely open and vulnerable.

Jaskier couldn’t help the whimper that spilled from his lips. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame, that this was happening in front of his parents, and that they would allow such a thing. His mind was reeling trying to find a way out, Julian hadn’t stopped crying, his nose was surely broken and a small pool of blood was gathering below him. From where Jaskier was able to crane his neck he could only see the blood and that part of him that would step in front of a blade for his brother ached to help, to take his pain from him. 

All he could do was whisper praise, “It’s ok, Jules, you can do this. It’s one small step to freedom. I love you.” 

Stregobor laughed when he heard Jaskier, the sound was somehow wrong coming from this man, no mirth in it but something much more sinister. 

“You will never know freedom again, child.” Stregobor said, running a hand down Jaskier’s back and spreading his cheeks with cold dispassionate hands.

Jaskier couldn’t help the breath he sucked in. His whole body tried to crawl away from that touch, but as bound as he was, no such escape possible. A finger slid into his hole, dry and rough and he felt the catch of a nail cut as it pushed further inside him. Jaskier yelped when Stregobor leant down and squeezed his scent gland hard, his body betraying his mind and releasing slick, which he felt run down the inside of his thigh. 

He’d never felt dirty before but right now he felt like he’d never be clean again. Jaskier’s experience with anything that made him slick had always involved his brother and most importantly, love. Now he felt violated as Stregobor coaxed more slick from him and was dilating his ass with a cold metal contraption that stretched his hole.

It hurt the wider it spread, worse though was that clinical commentary of the procedure. Stregobor was describing how his channel was still free from any knotting signs, although in Stregobor’s opinion Jaskier stretched far too easily for an intact omega. 

“I believe he and his brother have been very naughty indeed, Viscount. However they are intact and suitable for my proposal.” Stregobor said when he finished his examination.

Jaskier drifted somewhere over his body, the implement was pulled out of him without reducing the size and some part of him realised he had torn and was bleeding. But that part was very far away, a distant moment in time rather than something to worry about. 

He reached out for Julian and was surprised to feel him at his side. The twins found each other above it all, their spirits twisting and comforting one another so that they were barely aware of the atrocities that were happening to them. 

Jaskier purred against his brother, tried to drift further but it was Julian who stopped. Julian tugged at him, pulled him down and back towards his body. Jaskier couldn’t figure out why until the words being spoken began to have meaning again.

“Your proposal, Stregobor. I don’t have all day, out with it.” Their father spoke.

“Certainly, sir. There is an old tradition among the wolf witcher, those very same that you owe coin to. I’m sure you would rather they not come back in spring to collect, am I right?” Stregobor said.

Witchers? Jaskier hadn’t known they were in debt to witchers. He had heard about the wraith that was bothering the villagers, was it last winter? He couldn’t recall. 

“Yes you are correct, I would prefer them not to return.” The Viscount replied. 

“Very well, sir. The wolf witcher’s used to take omega sacrifices, back before the siege. Well, those laws were never overwritten, just because they have gone out of favour…” Stregobor let the sentence drift off, leading more credence to it’s tone. “Should you send your two spoiled goods to them, you could settle your debt and be rid yourself of quite the embarrassment.” Stregobor said, sounding far too pleased with himself.

Jaskier could hear his father stand, every sound in the great hall seemed to be amplified now as he was firmly back inside his body he felt as though his life was being ripped from him. 

“Very well, have it organised right away. I would not have these two under my roof a moment longer.” With that their father strode away, the sound of their mother’s skirts drifted past a moment later.

Jaskier whimpered as he heard Julian hum a tune that was always his favourite, always soothed Jaskier when he was sad. As his brother tried to comfort them, as they were left in Stregobor’s hands, left at the mercy of wolves, Jaskier kept repeating a mantra to himself.

_As long as they were together they would be okay._

_As long as they were together they would be okay._

_As long as they were together they would be okay._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to give a massive shout out to Bai who has pulled so much of this story from me in the most encouraging and wonderful way. it's like she has a key to my muse! So anyway this fic is dedicated to her.

They were left alone, strapped to the breeding benches, naked, vulnerable, and utterly abandoned. Jaskier kept up a constant stream of words, praise and promises that they were going to be fine, they would be free, they would survive this together.

_“… Together, we will survive this, my love.”_

Julian hummed, although the tune kept catching on the broken sobs he couldn’t hold in. Julian’s heart had broken when their father left, he’d known their own family hated them but when the reality hit something deep, deep inside him snapped and everything he knew crashed around him. The only thing he held onto, the only thing keeping him from begging for their release, begging for forgiveness- was Jaskier. 

His voice rang out sound and true in the room, the words didn’t matter because Julian only needed to know his brother was there. 

_Together,_ they could survive if they were together.

The hands that unbound them were hard and rough, a soldier's hands, hands honed to kill and maim, no love in their grasp. 

_“Sweet omega ass. Give me ten minutes with…”_

That acrid smell again, and then darkness.

No time for begging, no room to bargain.

_“JASKIER.”_

Alone.

In the box.

He was alone in the box.

Julian screamed, he yelled until his voice broke. He called for Jaskier in every way he knew, and yet he could not find him, could not hear him. 

The air inside the box was stuffy, no room to stretch out. He curled in on himself.

He’d held on for so long, wishing, hoping they would stop.

_“Let us out_ ,”

They were never freed for food or relief. They never stopped. He could have been on the open ocean, swaying in the blackest night, trapped by darkness. He wished he could be anywhere but here.

Julian flushed cold with shame when he had to relieve himself, only so much of the mess seeping into the wood as the rest covered him with the aid of the rocking and movement of their transport. 

_“... if they were **together** ,”_

Nausea roiled Julian’s stomach, he felt so empty, so hollow, his mouth so dry. 

How long had it been? How far were they from their destination… their destiny?

Julian thought he’d go mad if he went another day without water. Every waking thought centred on how dry his mouth was, his lips cracked until they bled, and when he dreamt it was a torture of its own. Vast oceans of water, tall flasks pouring down his throat, but no relief. Never any relief.

_“Melitele save us,”_

Julian woke to silence. More than the quiet of his confines, but absolute. No sound of hooves, boots, the murmurs of men. Even the sounds of nature seemed to have disappeared. He was left with his breaths coming shallow and uneven, something that would worry him if he had room to create coherent thoughts.

His eyes slipped shut again. 

Sweet, blessed darkness.

~~~~~~

Autumn sprang sure and true in the mountains surrounding Kaer Morhen. With the change of season came the urgency to shore up the keep for the winter months. It had landed on Lambert to return early this year to help the old sword master, Vesemir with as much as possible.

Lambert had only made his way up the Killer a week ago, bringing up a couple of new mules and a cart full of building supplies. His year on the path had been kind to him, with war and strife on the horizon for so much of the continent there would always be need of Witchers.

So the coin was good and the supply cart had been laden with things often left out as luxuries. Lambert was very proud of himself, and the greeting Vesemir gave him, the glint in his eye when the old wolf saw all the fresh fruits and bags of sugar Lambert had brought, was worth every scar and ache he’d endured over the year.

He would journey back down to the village and to get more supplies before the first snow, then they would wait until the others returned. Each Witcher would bring as much as they could afford to contribute to the running of the keep not just for the winter months, but the whole year. 

Vesemir and Lambert had been watching the convoy from Redania for several days, perched motionless on a battlement. As soon as it had made its way through the village, the Witchers had been on alert. The convoy travelled with two carts carrying many boxes, and ten heavily armed men on horses. It was clear they were guarding the contents of the carts. What was unclear was what those carts, and therefore the boxes contained? 

Even stranger was the fact once they had made it past the village and up to the hidden pass of the Killer they unhooked the carts and just...left everything there. The men didn’t even look behind as they left with the mules tethered at the rear of their line. 

“It’s been decades since we’ve been left tributes.” Vesemir grunted, stroking his beard in thought. “Head down there, but be careful, it could be a trap.” He added, looking to Lambert with concern in his eye. They had lost enough wolves. He hated the thought of sending Lambert down there alone, but the sad truth was if it was a trap he needed to stay to ensure the keep remained safe. The loss of the whole keep, and the pack-mated omegas, had been devastating, but to lose even another alpha would bring the remaining wolves to their knees.

It was easy to let the concern wash over him. It was second nature to live with worry as your uninvited guest, that was the life of a witcher. So Lambert just slapped a hand on Vesemir’s back and gave an, “I’ll be fine, old wolf.” He said it in a cheery tone, then pulled the man closer. Resting their foreheads together he breathed in Vesemir’s scent, one that had long ago become a balm. The scent of safety, the scent of home.

Lambert practically flew down the Killer, passing before the first snows was easy. Years of running it as a novice, then the years of returning home, for the wolf witchers the killer was no longer a dreaded and deadly pass and more a warm hug on the way home. 

He came within a few meters of the carts, without mules to pull them back up this was purely a reconnaissance trip. He crouched behind a thicket and quietened his breath while waiting to see if he could hear anything. The minutes passed in silence, Lambert couldn’t pick up on any fresh scents around the area, only the lingering odor of men on the road.

That was until he heard the quietest heartbeat.

Then another.

They were too soft and slow to be someone waiting for an ambush. It was more the rhythm of one close to death than someone at rest. Lambert rose from his spot and crept forward. Slowly he broke through the bushes and into the clearing where the carts were abandoned. 

A scroll was nailed to the side of the first cart, closest to the beginning of the path. It was wrapped in oiled animal skin, the best protection against the weather in these parts. He unrolled the scroll and glanced over the words quickly, panic and adrenaline beginning to burst through his veins. He could only say one thing. 

“Fuck.” 

Lambert pushed the letter into his pocket and jumped onto the nearest cart, prying the lid off a black iron-and-wood box. Once the lid was off the scent of fear and human filth made Lambert wretch and tears well in his eyes. Inside was the smallest body he’d ever seen. An omega, curled in on himself, clearly having been locked inside with no food or water for days.

“Fucking humans.” Lambert swore. He pulled the boy out, he was deathly cold, still, his breath coming in shallow rasps. He didn’t seem to know what was going on, too delirious from malnourishment to even protest this stranger, this _alpha_ , manhandling him. 

Lambert wrapped the boy in his cloak, setting him down before jumping to the other cart and ripping open an identical box. The other boy - a twin to the first omega - inside was still conscious, his small hands were balled into fists and struck out at him as Lambert pulled him out. 

“Shh, little wolf. You’re safe, your brother is safe.” Lambert tried to reassure the boy. As he did, the omega whimpered, unable to fight against the immovable force of Lambert’s body. He seemed to shrink back into himself, covered in filth and scenting of fear and anger as Lambert took him over to his brother. His twin. Fuck, they’d been sent _twins._

As soon as he lay the fighter down next to his brother, they both reached for one another wrapping themselves around each other. Even unconscious the boy moved until they were joined everywhere they could touch. Age and experience clued Lambert in to the skeleton of the situation - the omegas were mated, twins by blood, and sent as tribute, clearly left to die as painfully as the Witchers of Kaer Morhen saw fit. 

Lambert’s heart ached.

Lambert had brought no water or food with him, he hadn’t thought he’d have need of it when he left Kaer Morhen. Now, he knew these omegas were close to death and he had to get them back up the killer as fast as possible. 

“Fuck.” 

They were too weak to hold on to him themselves, so Lambert had to work out how to secure them to his body. When he tried to separate them, the fighter bit his hand. Lambert couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. If they survived he was sure he’d like this one. There were several bolts of fabric among the carts so Lambert tore off a measure and wrapped it around his back then picked the boys up, still clinging to one another, and fashioned a harness around his front tying the twins to his chest. 

He could mostly walk without having to hold them in place, meaning he could traverse the Killer a little quicker than if both arms were full. Still the going was slow, Lambert could count the heartbeats as they came against his chest. Far too slow for his liking, it kept his pace swift and sure. 

“Almost home, little wolves. Almost home.” Became a mantra that Lambert whispered into the twins hair, one arm wrapped around both of them, the other clenched in a fist as he tried to school his anger. The last thing he wanted was to add to the twins fear, so he kept his words soothing and his head fixed on the next step in front of him.

The gates were in sight when he felt a cold nose wiggle its way up to his neck, then gentle puffs of warm air causing him to shiver where his skin was damp with sweat. The boy’s heartbeat rose a little as he took in more of Lambert’s alpha scent.

“That’s it, little wolf, take what you need. You’re safe now.” Lambert brushed a hand through the fighters hair before taking off at a sprint to make up the final distance. 

Vesemir was waiting at the gates, his look was worried as he took in Lambert, run ragged by the quick ascent and the extra burden. 

“Take them to the kitchen, the bath is heated, I'll get herbs.” Vesemir ordered when Lambert was through the gate. 

Lambert was thankful for the orders, his own thoughts were working themselves into a panic. The simple fact of being an alpha so close to distressed and gravely ill omegas making him practically useless.

The kitchen was warm, the fire in the harth roaring much greater than if it had been just the two witchers. Vesemir must have witnessed the whole thing and prepared for the worst, which was exactly what they were dealing with. 

“On the table, Lambert.” Vesemir came in with an armful of herbs and potions. 

Lambert lay them down unknotting his ties as carefully as possible, then prying the fighters grip from around his neck he settled them on the large preparation table. Vesemir uncovered them and took in their state. Naked, dehydrated and starved, covered in their own filth and wreaking of fear, these boys had been to hell and back.

“Strip off.” Vesemir ordered Lambert. The witcher looked confused but started to unbutton his clothes. “Leave your braies on.” Lambert looked relieved, then seemed to catch up when Vesemir handed him one of the boys and nodded towards the bath. 

Vesemir stripped and took up the other boy and settled them both into the warm water. The boys looked so small against the witchers chests, their bodies nothing but skin and bone. Vesemir took it all in, the way they reached out for one another even as they lay unconscious, the matching mating bites. And as the filth and fear was washed from their bodies, their scent.

Lambert saw it all too, the room was silent but for the splash of water as they kept gently wiping their skin clean. He looked at Vesemir, knew he had questions. 

“There was a letter.” He whispered into the quiet.

“Later, pup.” Vesemir replied, he could see the weight of the journey on Lambert’s shoulders, knew the toll it had taken. “Hand me the boy, they need to be together. Fetch that potion over there and some hot water please.” He ordered.

Lambert complied with relief, being so close to the omega’s scent was driving him crazy. He helped Vesemir pour some of the herbs and water down their throats, and warmed the bath water again with a gentle igni. 

“Thank you, Lambert. You did so well. I’m proud of you, pup.” 

Lambert shrugged, suddenly feeling cold and tired. 

“Gather some clothes, something soft, for the boys. Furs too, we will nest here until they are well.” Vesemir said. The twins were stirring a little, warmer now and the herbs were taking effect quick.

“That’s it, little wolves, you’re safe now. You’re together.” Vesemir whispered into their hair as he watched Lambert run off to gather everything.

“You’re together now.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Lambert built up a nest of furs and clothes, chosen from all the wolves' rooms to accustom the new omegas to their surroundings more. The nest was crude at best. It had been too long since either he or Vesemir had seen one, let alone help in the construction, and both the alphas had to fight against the inadequate feelings that rose inside.

They were witchers and as such they had an amount of control over their scents, they could make them stronger when needed, and so on the other side of the same coin they could control its potency in the reverse. 

This had some unwanted side effects after too long, mostly being a buildup of energy. The stronger the desire, the stronger the energy to submit, push that down long enough and so the restlessness can overwhelm. Lambert did not do well with restless energy. It made him feel trapped, useless, unneeded. This in turn left him reaching to the one emotion he knew how to process. Anger. 

“Lambert, go run the walls.” Vesemir said, breaking the alpha from his pacing.

Lambert couldn’t help the whimper he made. He bared his neck to Vesemir in submission as waves of sadness welled up inside him. 

“Enough of that, pup. You’ve done wonderfully here, but you are hurting and we need you to be strong. Run that energy out and come back to us.” Vesemir said, his hand rested gently on Lambert’s shoulder, he offered his neck to him and Lambert collapsed into it like he was a man starved. 

“I’ve got you, pup. I’ve got you.” Vesemir soothed, running his fingers through the alpha's hair. The words left unspoken, the understanding borne of a lifetime together hung heavily in the room.

“Ok, you’re right.” Lambert snuffled at Vesemir’s neck a little longer, then with a long glance over to the twins he took off for the training ground to run off the energy sparking under his skin.

The twins hadn’t woken since the bath; they were dressed now in clothes far too big for them, but at least they would not wake naked in a strange place. And that’s as much comfort as Vesemir could give them before they were conscious. The potions had worked their magic and the boys' skin had pinked up, their heartbeats were even and steady now. Especially now they were wrapped around one another in the middle of the makeshift nest. 

The night had been touch and go for one boy, the one Lambert called Fighter was fierce, even unconscious, he spent the night subconsciously licking at his brother’s mating bite. Vesemir was sure it was this single action that pulled the other through. The potions and herbs could only go so far, the will to live, to continue and survive had to be there. For the twins, the fighter had that when his brother did not. If it hadn’t been so stressful it would have been beautiful to watch.

Vesemir could not watch another omega die in Kaer Morhen, even one he didn’t know would have broken something he’d kept walled up deep, deep inside of him. 

While Lambert was gone Vesemir prepared a small meal from the leftovers, a hearty stew to warm from the inside, something he always felt fed the soul and the belly. He included some of Lambert’s favourite herbs, rosemary always made him smile, not that he’d let Lambert know he had noticed. Another thing they left unspoken between them. 

As the stew simmered he started to fill the bathtub. After the sacking, when they were left broken, grieving, hurt, the wolves had abandoned the vast rooms, the halls that echoed and felt so empty. They gathered in the kitchen, sheltered where it was familiar, scents of home were stronger here less likely to be flushed away by the scent of death that seemed to have seeped into the brick and mortar elsewhere. They nested together exactly where the twin's nest had been set. The bathing rooms had been destroyed, and it had seemed natural to construct an enormous tub in the corner near the kitchen flumes and hearths.

And so what had been borne of necessity had become routine and then a comfort which they never bothered to change. As Vesemir was adding the final bucket of boiling water to the tub, he scented Lambert making his way back. The anger and fear had diminished, and in its stead was the fresh scent of ozone and grass that was Lambert at ease. That, and the scent of sweat.

“In the tub, pup, I’ll bring you some stew.” Vesemir ordered.

Lambert nodded and stripped off, easing his hard worked aching muscles into the water and groaning at the heat. He always liked it hot, hotter than the other wolves. They joked he wanted to boil himself like a fish, but they didn’t understand. When the water was so hot, when he could feel every inch of skin it touched, it quieted something in his head and for those minutes before it cooled, he could truly relax.

Vesemir left Lambert to soak and checked on the twins. The fighter stirred when he placed his hand upon his forehead. His temperature was good and his skin was no longer clammy. The bruising around his neck and cheek was turning to the yellow/green that signaled healing had begun. Vesemir took some more salve and gently covered the areas. The other boy didn’t stir but looked calm, his breath coming sure and steady where his head was resting in the crook of his brother's neck, Vesemir had reset his nose when the powerful potions he had given them last night had taken effect. His eyes were black, but the swelling was going down as expected. He applied salve to his nose, having to ease his head off his brother’s shoulder to get both sides. 

Vesemir marveled at the two. He knew little of today’s society but was sure that familial mating had gone out of fashion some time ago. Wolves however never had conformed to fashion. Witchers treasured twins, many of their best had been mated pairs. Omegas were the most ferocious of them all, the fight to protect and serve was bone deep. 

Of the omega twins that had been made into wolf witchers, all had bonded with one another. They had taken other mates later. But before they left for the path they took an oath to one another, travelled together, were never separated. When they chose to bring an alpha into their bond, it was a sacred event. 

None of the bonded packs had survived. 

In fact, the only survivors were the lone wolves. The others died fighting back to back until the end. Vesemir had survived by chance alone, the ones on the path... The ones who lost their mates never returned after their next season. They took a witcher's death on the path to join their pack in the beyond. 

Now there were only four left. Four alphas destined to be lone wolves until they met their end.

Lambert cleared his throat from the tub, pulling Vesemir from his thoughts. He had gone very still where he knelt next to the twins, and when he looked over to Lambert, he saw concern knit his eyebrows.

“I’m ok, pup. How about some super?” Vesemir said, grunting a little as he rose to his feet. Lambert nodded and went to get out of the tub, halting when Vesemir put up a hand, “Stay there, you want a warm up?” He chuckled when Lambert readily shook his head and shot a weak igni at the water, watching as steam rose from the surface. 

They ate in silence, letting the gentle sound of the twins' breathing fill the room and their sensitive ears. Vesemir warmed with pride when he heard the satisfied groan Lambert made after his first spoonful. All he ever wanted was for those under his care to be safe, healthy and happy.

Lambert placed the bowl down on the floor besides the tub and stretched out his arms. His stomach was full and the stress of the last 24 hours had finally seeped out of him. As he rose from the water Vesemir handed him a towel, warmed from the hearth and he let out a satisfied sigh. He didn’t bother dressing again, just tying the towel around his middle and settling down at the kitchen table.

He gathered up his discarded pants from the night before and pulled out the letter that had accompanied the twins. He’d only taken in the barest details before and wasn’t sure if he could read the words again. Not without it affecting his scent and his emotions. Luckily Vesemir was there, alert and steady as ever. The old alpha plucked the paper from his hands before he could unfold it. 

“Let me.” He said, then unwrapped the paper and read.

_Wolf Witchers of Kaer Morhen,_

_I, The Viscount de Lettenhoven, do hereby send this tribute as payment for our outstanding debt, owed to the witcher named Geralt de Rivia._

_For the job of ridding my lands of the wraith problem we encountered last winter._

_The aforementioned debt which was to be collected as per our deal next spring is now paid._

_I refer to the omega sacrifice law._

_I have remitted our payment of twin omega boys. As per the law I have supplied food and goods enough to support the tributes for one season._

_I do not expect to see you calling come spring as our debt is now settled._

_Please do me the honour of complying to this as I have done you the honour of delivering our debt._

_Viscount de Lettenhoven_

“Fucking humans.” Vesemir swore under his breath when he had finished reading. Vesemir glanced at Lambert, “You read this?” he asked, sitting next to the young alpha and offering comfort with his presence.

“Enough.” Lambert replied, leaning into Vesemir’s side a little. “Geralt is going to be so pissed.” 

“Hmm, we will deal with Geralt’s emotions when he arrives. It’s not your brother’s fault he made a deal with monsters.” Vesemir said. He looked at the twins and couldn’t help thinking they were better off now. However distraught and horrific it was for them to get here, they would be safe now.

They could stay here and live together for the rest of their natural lives, or if they wished to leave, Vesemir would ensure they were healthy and equipped with the skills and items they would need to live a long and prosperous life out in the world. 

“I’ve only heard of that law in rumors, stories. Is it real?” Lambert asked wearily. The weight of men’s folly always weighed heavily on the young wolf.

“It is. We used it along with the law of surprise to further our numbers. Never common even when in favour with the humans. Omegas were too good a bargaining chip for the nobility, used to broker deals with neighbouring lands.” Vesemir explained. “They must have royally pissed someone off to be sent here.” Vesemir couldn’t get the image of the hand print around the fighters neck. “I don’t understand humans. Their capacity for true evil is unfathomably… and they call us the mutants, the real monsters wear the faces of humans.”

Lambert rested his head on Vesemir’s shoulder, a tenderness he seldom let himself indulge in. “Do all omega’s scent like pack?” He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

“No, pup. And that is something we will have to tread carefully with.” Vesemir replied. He wrapped his arm around Lambert’s shoulders holding him close.

“Destiny certainly has a twisted sense of humor.” Lambert said, quickly wiping away the tears that sprang up. “What if they don’t want us?”

“Hush now, we don’t even know their names yet. If destiny saw fit to send them here then who are we to question her plans. All you need to worry about is keeping them safe, healthy and loved. Everything else will fall into place when it’s supposed to.” Vesemir said. He really hoped he was right.

In a way he was glad Lambert had spoken it outloud. The scent these omega’s gave off felt like home, it fitted in where Vesemir had thought nothing would ever fit again. It filled the great chasm that had been left after the saking. But Vesemir knew destiny was only a push, if they did not want what the wolves could offer he would let them go, they all would. He just wasn’t sure what would be left behind should they choose to leave. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jaskier came to with his face pushed into his brother's neck, the scent of him wrapping him up tight in its embrace. It took a few moments for him to realise he didn’t know where he was. And another moment to remember what had brought him here. 

It was a sharp awakening, adrenaline flooding him, pushing him up and out of the comfort he had sought with hands balled into fists and teeth bared. What he found when he was standing- his brother under him, between his legs, defended, protected- was a huge castle kitchen. 

He let out a growl as he took it all in. Four huge flumes above hearth, one with a roaring fire clearly keeping the kitchen warm, a bathtub in one of the disused hearths which he didn’t linger on too long, and other items you'd see in a kitchen.

His nails cut into the skin of his palms, his arms shook with the effort, but he kept them balled. He growled again when he saw the two alphas. They were kneeling on the cobbled floor near the only exit Jaskier could see. His noises must have stirred them because just as he noticed them, did they open their eyes.

Jaskier almost stumbled back when he saw the yellow pupils looking back at him. Witchers…

“Stay away!” He shouted, letting out another growl. “I’ll fight you if you come any closer.” Jaskier threatened. 

The younger of the two witcher’s laughed at that and Jaskier felt a flush of anger fill him up. He bared his teeth again. “You… You think you are so strong. You’ve seen nothing yet!” Jaskier said, moving forward a little and puffing up his chest, “I could take both of you with my eyes closed.” Well, if all he had was bravado, he may as well go all in.

“Don’t worry, little wolf. We mean you no harm.” The older witcher spoke. His voice was calm and soothing in a way Jaskier had never encountered before. “My name is Vesemir, and this is Lambert.” Vesemir said, motioning to the younger witcher. “You have been here for almost two days. We have bathed you and treated your injuries. You were very dehydrated when you arrived. We clothed you then left you with your brother.” Vesemir explained in that wonderful soothing voice. 

Jaskier felt himself swaying under its power. He nodded, taking in what the witcher was saying, a hand automatically going to his face and feeling how the swelling was almost gone. It barely hurt to touch. 

“Where are we?” Jaskier asked, trying to keep the fight in himself even as it was leaching out and filling him with fatigue much faster than he would have liked.

“You’re at Kaer Morhen in the blue mountains of Kaedwen,” Vesemir replied. He rose to his feet and moved slowly over to the table that lay off to the side of where Jaskier was. 

Jaskier realised the witchers had made a nest for his brother and him, and although he could scent alpha’s amongst the blankets and clothes that made it up, he did not scent any recent alpha scent. They were telling the truth: they had been left alone.

“Do you remember the journey here?” The younger witcher, Lambert asked. His scent pushed out and made Jaskier’s nose scrunch in distaste. He was angry and sad? Why would this stranger be sad for them?

“Some… enough.” Jaskier answered. Images of the box, and the fear tried to overwhelm him and he swayed again. He saw how Lambert made to move forward, to catch him? But held himself back, his hands balling at his sides. “I think I need to sit.” He said almost to himself as he half fell to his knees beside Julian. His hands fell to his brother, desperate for his touch, the solid feeling of his body, the rise and fall of his chest enough to ground him. 

“Has Julian woken?” Jaskier asked.

“Your brother was very sick, he is doing a lot better now, but to answer your question, no. You are the first to wake.” Vesemir explained. “Would you be willing to share your name with us, little wolf?” he added, that soothing voice so easy to listen to.

“Jaskier.” He whispered. His brain was feeling fuzzy, like he was floating a little, like for all the world he was safe and did not need to worry. “I don’t feel right.” He muttered before falling back into the blankets and drifting to sleep.

Lambert let out a breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding. “Sweet gods.” He dropped heavily onto the bench seat and rested his head in his hands. “He’s amazing.” Lambert sighed.

“Hm, quite the fighter.” Vesemir agreed. Taking a seat next to Lambert. 

“Why did he act as if you used your voice on him?” Lambert asked.

Vesemir stroked his beard in thought, looking at Jaskier where he was now curled around his brother again. “I think it was part due to him being so weak. It’s been too long since we’ve had omega’s around and longer still since I’ve been around a human omega. I must be careful in the future. I only wanted him to be calm, to feel safe.” Vesemir rambled.

“Hey, old wolf, you did nothing wrong. It’s ok.” Lambert quickly cut in, pulling Vesemir close and allowing the witcher to scent his throat. 

“He’ll not thank me, regardless of my intentions.” Vesemir said, pulling away from Lambert. “I believe I need to go run the walls. Stay and keep watch for me?” The old wolf suddenly sounded unsure, weary.

“Of course.” Lambert replied, “I’ll make some food, they'll be hungry when they wake.” 

“Keep it light, their stomachs won’t tolerate much. There is fish in the ice room.” Vesemir said, as he started to move around the kitchen. 

Lambert had to physically push the old wolf out of the room, “Out with you, old man, I’ve got it covered.” Lambert said, and with a last shove he saw Vesemir off.

When Jaskier woke again, it was to the smell of food cooking, fish stew if his nose was right, and his stomach made itself known with a loud growl. Next to him Julian was stirring and Jaskier poked him gently then snuffled at his bond bite, taking in his scent and making sure there was nothing bad tainting it, no sickness or fear.

That was how Julian woke, his face buried in a heap of furs and his brother’s nose at his neck. “Jask?” He said, his voice rough and throat sore.

“I’m here, Jules. You’re ok.” Jaskier replied immediately, and Julian relaxed just a touch, turning to face his brother.

“Where?” He asked as he accepted the kiss his brother placed on his lips. They were together and it seemed on the surface that they were safe, although he really hadn’t gathered more than feeling warm and being with Jaskier.

“Kaer Morhen, witchers.” Jaskier whispered. “There are two here, they cleaned us and helped us. Beyond that I don’t know, but… I think we’re safe.” He added tentatively. They were whispering so close to one another he was sure anyone would not overhear them. “There’s an old one and a young one. Um, they told me their names.” Jaskier tried to remember them sorting through his muddled mind, curling a strand of Julian’s hair around a finger as he thought. “Vesemir is the old one, his voice is so soothing you’ll love it. Lambert is the young one, I don't know why, but he is angry and sad at us?” Jaskier explained.

“ _For_ you.” 

A deep voice broke their attention. 

“I’m angry and sad for you. Never at you. Never.” Lambert said. He stood from the table and walked over to the big wood stove. “Hungry?” 

It shocked Jaskier; he was sure they had been too quiet to hear and yet… then what he said filtered through. He wasn’t sure why a stranger would care, but it was then that his stomach made itself known again.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Are you well enough to sit up? Vesemir will probably want to check on you, make sure you are healing.” Lambert said, spooning out some stew into two small bowls.

Julian gave Jaskier a little poke in the side and raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, we will get up.” Julian spoke up and received a scowl from Jaskier. “Manners are free, Jask. We may be unwanted, but we were not raised by wolves.” Julian said, then froze. “That is.. Sir, witcher, I mean no disrespect.” 

Lambert let out a mighty laugh. “These wolves were raised by cantankerous old men and mages. You are fine, Julian.” 

They both paused. It was the first time he’d said one of the twins' names out loud. The moment drew out and Lambert was sure he saw Julian’s pupil dilate. 

“Yes, well, Jask help me up, please.” Julian said, his cheeks flushing as he pushed his brother up. Jaskier quickly stood and then helped him, holding him under the arms as he wobbled.

“Please. Stay in the nest if you’re weak.” Lambert said, concern knitting his eyebrows.

“No, sir, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern.” Julian replied, leaning his weight onto Jaskier as they made the few steps to the table. Jaskier slid in onto the bench first and pulled Julian in after him, the boy landing almost on Jaskier’s lap. 

Julian let out a low purr at being manhandled by his brother. Which turned Jaskier’s cheeks bright red. “Jules, we’re in company.” Jaskier hissed at his brother, completely embarrassed at the outward display of affection.

“Don’t worry about that here. Us wolves are few now, time for being closed with our affections has long passed. We wear our hearts on our sleeves when we are home. I hope you will feel as comfortable someday here too.” Lambert said, his words running together as he rambled. 

“That is if you wish to stay.” Vesemir’s voice cut through the room as he walked in, his clothes were fresh but he still had a thin sheen of sweat across his brow and his scent of warm bread and wood smoke was enhanced by the rigorous workout he’d just done. “But we need not decide anything today. I’m glad you are awake, Julian. Jaskier, you look well, it’s good to see some colour in your cheeks.” Vesemir said as he strode into the room, up to where Lambert was serving out the stew. 

“Looks good, pup. Thank you.” Vesemir said and ran a light finger over Lambert’s neck before taking the two small bowls meant for the twins and bringing them over to the table. “Eat up, try not to eat too fast and stop before you feel full or you may vomit it back up. Been a spell since you’ve had anything to eat.” Vesemir said, placing the bowls in front of them.

“Thank you, sir.” Julian replied, taking up his spoon and blowing softly on it to check the temperature.

“Vesemir, please. We don’t stand on honorifics here, lad.” Vesemir said, bringing two more bowls over and seating himself opposite the boys. “Lambert, stop fussing and come eat, pup.” Vesemir ordered, bringing the young alpha scurrying over with bread rolls fresh from the over.

“I have to apologise to you, Jaskier.” Vesemir said between mouthfuls of stew. 

Jaskier looked up, shocked for a moment. An alpha had never apologised to him before, besides that he couldn’t think of something the witcher had done, and as the emotions flitted over his face and his stomach was about to drop Vesemir continued.

“Only when you woke up last, I believe I may have used some of my voice on you. I understand this is entirely unforgivable, it seems I am not accustomed to being around omega’s as I used to be. My concern for your health and that of your brothers was probably what brought it on, but still I am eternally sorry.” Vesemir wiped at his mouth with a handkerchief, his eyes cast down for a moment.

“What?” Jaskier couldn’t begin to work out what was going on, he was mostly struggling to keep his jaw off the table.

“Jask!” Julian hissed, digging his elbow into his ribs. “You’re supposed to accept now.” 

“Uh, yes. Sorry It’s just. Your voice?” Jaskier was still confused, and frankly he wanted to know exactly what he was being apologised for, and then he would decide if he would accept. He crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the stink eye Julian was giving him for being rude.

“You don’t know about alpha and omega voices?” Lambert cut in, looking as puzzled as Jaskier was.

“You mean when they command another with words alone? Sure, in fairy tales and those romance novels our mother had.” Jaskier replied. “You’re telling me that’s real?”

“I am. Especially for witchers. We are able to use the command of our voice and our scent to help those around us. For obvious reasons, it can be used for bad as well. And without your consent beforehand I am truly sorry.” Vesemir explained.

“So when I felt tired, hazy…” Jaskier trailed off, thinking back to how he felt.

“Yes, my voice soothed you into sleep. I only wanted for you to heal. To be healthy.” Vesemir confirmed. 

“Well, I suppose it wasn’t that bad. I forgive you. But, don’t do it again or I’ll…” Jaskier bit his lip as he thought of an appropriate threat. “Kick you in the balls.” he squinted his eyes menacingly at the alpha and tried to hide the wince when Julian kicked him in the shin. 

Jaskier was secretly delighted at the way Lambert’s scent bloomed with pride and his face crumpled into delight. Still, he had to project fearsome omega energy, so he turned his look onto Lambert, “Don’t think I won’t kick you too.” He said, adding a finger for good measure.

“Don’t worry, little wolf, I am sure you will.” Lambert agreed, trying to hide his laugh around a mouthful of stew. 

“Well i’m glad we could work through that.” Vesemir said, looking a lot lighter than he had when he had started eating. “Once you are both done i’d like to examine you, ensure youare healing properly.”

The twins scent immediately went sour, spoons dropping from their hands as they moved to cling to one another.

“Boys? I only mean to apply some salve to those bruises and ask some questions but I won’t do anything you don’t consent to.” Vesemir added with concern.

“Sorry, no. that will be fine.” Julian replied for them both, Jaskier was clinging to his brother, knuckles going white where they held onto his arm. “Jask, they don’t mean like before. It’s okay.” Julian nuzzled his brother’s neck. “Do you mind, I just need a few minutes alone.” Julian asked the two alphas from over Jaskier’s shoulder. 

Vesemir and Lambert nodded and left immediately. The worry in their scent that drifted behind them did little to lift the sour note in the air from Jaskier.

“Hey, look at me.” Julian ordered, lifting Jaskier’s chin with a finger so they were face to face. He leaned in pressing his forehead against Jaskier’s. “Breathe with me, in and out. That's it.” They stayed that way for a while just sharing breath until Jaskier could focus on the here and now. 

“There you are. Thought I’d lost you for a moment.” Julian said, wrapping his brother up in his arms and pulling him close. “Don’t you feel it, Jask? We are safe here. I just know it.” 

“I think I do?” Jaskier replied, snuffling a little as the adrenaline left his body. “I’m scared, Jules. You were so sick, and we were alone for so long. I thought we would never see one another again. Then we were here and these alphas are being perfect gentlemen and I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Jaskier said.

“I know you are, and you are doing so well. Protecting us, keeping one eye open. But I don’t think you have to. You need to heal too, don’t think I can’t scent how tired you are. I love you, Jask, more than anything. What happened before, will never happen again. I promise.” Julian said, pushing the hair out of Jaskier’s face with one hand.

“Don’t. You can’t promise that.” Jaskier replied, clasping the hand in his own and pulling it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss to Julian’s knuckles.

“I can and I will. I promise. Now, let's finish this delicious meal and as soon as Vesemir is done we can curl up together in that nest they made us. See, Jask, what alpha makes a nest for omega’s they don’t know? And before you say anything, I know. But they haven't’ set foot in it. It’s for us and only us.” Julian said, his voice turning to the tone he used when he would broker no argument.

“Okay, I suppose you’re right. And this stew is better than cooks.” Jaskier said, taking another spoonful of his food.

“Oh my gosh yes! I can’t believe fish stew can taste so good.” Julian replied, his voice high and light with mirth.

The boys were laughing when the witchers cleared their throats from the doorway. They were motioned in by Julian with his free hand, the other still clasped tight in Jaskier’s hand. The tension in the room having completely dissipated, they all enjoyed the rest of the meal.

It was late, Jaskier was lying half underneath Julian, his brother blanketing him with his body, his face pushed into Jaskier’s hair, the gentle puffs of breath coming steady against his head. Jaskier hadn’t fallen asleep when his brother had, instead he’d stayed up thinking. He had been scenting the clothes and furs they were laying on; he was taking his time to dissect them all. 

He could scent four separate scents. All alpha’s, Vesemir and Lambert were easy to pick out, the other two were a little harder to separate, as if they had combined into one at some point in the past. As he tried to find fault in the scents, he realised he was looking for something that wasn’t there. 

That wasn’t to say these alpha’s were perfect, but there was something in their scents that Jaskier had never encountered in an alpha before. There was a strange pull, a feeling of safety that Julian had spoken of. But there was something else, it was almost like the scent of coming home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while... *waves hands at state of world* Sorry!

When Jaskier woke the room was still dark, the light filtering in through the tall windows had the icy glow of predawn. He let the silence of the keep settle over him, listening to the groans and creaks that made up the quiet of their new home. The gentle breaths of his brother came out in even puffs against his neck. 

Jaskier could almost believe this had been their forever, he was so content. And indeed it took him more than a few moments to fully remember just where they were and how they got here. Strangely, he wasn’t flooded with fear and shame; it was quite the opposite, Jaskier felt excitement and hope for the first time since their fated plan to escape their family home.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt Julian stir. His arms tightened in their hold around him. He kicked his leg further over Jaskier’s own, which revealed the hard prick his brother was not so subtly rubbing against his thigh. Jaskier flushed deep red, the feeling of vulnerability rushing over him before that wonderful scent of home pushed all of that aside and he turned into his brother's hold.

As Julian rutted against Jaskier, he let little moans out, though small and quiet they seemed to echo in Jaskier’s ears, consuming him. Jaskier ran his hand down Julian’s back, sliding over his round ass and dipping between his cheeks. Julian let out a sound that could have been a husky _“please”_ , and stroked his hands over Jaskier’s body, fully awake now and enjoying the situation to his fullest. 

Their movements were languid as hands roamed freely, their hips moved together in a rhythm that seemed second nature. They became one in these moments, two hearts, two heads, but one soul wrapped together and shining brightly.

Their little moans filled the room, all thought of staying quiet had left their minds as they chased their release. It was not surprising how fast they both came, with their mouths pressed together, fingers dipping into their holes and their little cocks twitching, sensitive against their stomachs. 

It felt natural wiping their scent off into the nest, adding their own layer to the scents that already permeated the fabrics. The sun was shining through the window as the boys regained their breath; they heard the telltale signs of people moving about the keep.

Jaskier dressed first, bringing a small bowl of water over to Julian and helping him wash off before he slipped into some clothes. They were both feeling so much better today, almost as if the stress and neglect of the last few days had never happened, so when Vesemir walked into the kitchen he found them both sitting up at the table.

The old wolf didn’t say much, only enquired after their health, then set about cooking some breakfast. Julian was the brave one who sidled up to the witcher and asked if he could help. It appeared to make Vesemir pause. He looked the boy over, then nodded to the gathered vegetables and held out a knife for him. 

Julian did not want to admit he’d never chopped vegetables, let alone tried to help prepare any food more complicated than shoving some meat or cheese between two slices of bread. He took the knife in hand and glared at the vegetables as if they were going to help. His fingers felt fat and useless as he gripped the knife in his fist and attacked the vegetables with as much force as possible. 

If he hadn’t been so focused on his work, Julian would have noticed Vesemir stopped and staring at him with a look of soft admiration and pity on his face. He also would have seen Lambert walk in, and if he’d been looking very closely, he’d have seen Lambert’s eyes dilate and his nose twitch as soon as he entered the room. As it was, he missed all of that, only jumping when Lambert cleared his throat. 

“You need a hand there, little wolf?” Lambert asked, his voice a little rougher than usual, not that the boys would know to notice. 

Jaskier was watching it all with wide eyes. Sometimes only one of them held the bravery baton, and today Jaskier was feeling out of his depth as he watched his mate take the lead. Jaskier couldn’t be more proud, even if it was clear Julian did not know what he was doing. 

It was Jaskier that Julian looked to at the offer of help, sure to seek his reassurance before taking up the offer. Jaskier gave a small nod. The smile on his lips showed his love and pride for his brother, and Jaskier could see the tension slide off Julian's shoulder as he accepted. 

Lambert surprised both of them when he pushed up close to Julian’s back, wrapping his arms around the small boy and placing his hands over Julian’s.

“You’re holding the knife wrong.” Lambert said, his voice was light and soft, no hint of reprimand or teasing at all. “Here, take the knife like this,” He placed the knife in Julian’s hand, ensuring he gripped the wooden handle near the blade, curling his thumb and forefinger over each side of the cool blade. “And the carrot like this, yes that’s right. Now don’t leave your finger’s too far, yes curled like that, don’t want you losing a digit so soon.” Lambert quietly guided Julian through the relatively simple task. 

It was going well, Julian relaxing some, his grip not so white knuckled as before, and he was about to thank Lambert for his help when he stiffened in the alpha’s hold. Lambert had his nose in Julian’s hair, a low-pitched growl coming from his throat.

“L-L-L-Lambert?” Julian queried.

Jaskier was hurrying over to the pair, only stopping when Vesemir held out a hand.

“It’s ok, pup. He’s not dangerous, let me.” Vesemir said, keeping Jaskier out of the way as he started to talk to Lambert.

“Easy there, alpha. They are safe, we are all safe, pup.” Vesemir said, slowly inching closer to Lambert, hands up in full view of the growling alpha. “Gonna need you to step back, Lambert. Need to let the omega breath.” Vesemir was running his hands up and down Lambert’s arms, over his back, physically soothing the alpha whose entire body was stiff with tension. Vesemir continued his quiet words, getting closer and closer until he was wrapped around Lambert's back, his hands resting over Lambert’s.

“Shh, I know, it’s hard. You are being a great alpha, so strong, so good for us, Lambert. That’s it, let go, step back.” Vesemir gently pulled Lambert away from Julian, who hadn’t moved a muscle.

As soon as Lambert was pulled away the alpha’s eyes snapped up, the growl cut off and a look of panic took over his face. Lambert pushed away from Vesemir, hitting the back of his legs against the kitchen bench in his rush to get away. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Lambert said, voice rough and broken. His eyes darted between everyone, and Jaskier saw the way they filled with tears before he turned and ran out of the kitchen. 

Everyone held their breath. It was as if the room had been shocked into stillness. Julian was the first to move, sagging to the floor. Vesemir was next, rushing to pick up the omega and sit him on the table. Jaskier was rooted to the spot though. He wanted to be sure Julian was going to be fine, but there was another pull deeper in his gut that told him to chase after the alpha.

Jaskier caught his brother’s eyes, a silent conversation flowing between them before he blew a kiss to Julian and ran out the door in the direction he hoped Lambert had gone. 

It wasn’t until he was out of the room and down a couple of halls that he realised he hadn’t left the kitchen and their nest since they’d arrived. He paused, cocking his head to the side, trying to catch any errant sounds that may guide him. When that failed, he scented the air. There he could pick up the spicy notes of fear and shame that were definitely fresh and tied to the alpha. Jaskier pushed his other senses aside and followed his nose through the winding corridors.

“Come out, little wolf,” Lambert called out.

Jaskier had found the alpha high in the keep, pacing along the rampart. He’d hidden in the doorway, unsure if he should interrupt the alpha, but Lambert helped with that. 

“Why’d you follow me?” Lambert asked, head cast down and eyes staring resolutely at the ground.

Jaskier wasn’t sure, when he’d left he just knew he had to. As to the why of it, he couldn’t tell. He shrugged, “Had to.” Jaskier slowly inched closer to the alpha until Lambert actually stopped pacing and they both leant against the parapets, staring out at the beautiful mountain side view. Jaskier sensed the way Lambert leant into him, how the alpha slowly relaxed and the tension fell away. When he looked over to the alpha he saw his face wet and eyes still shining with unshed tears. He couldn’t help leaning over to wipe a tear away, just as his hand was within reach of Lambert’s face the alpha grasped his wrist keeping him from touching. Jaskier let out a whine before he could stop himself, the sound snapped Lambert’s attention to him, the alpha looked at him confused.

“Why would you want to touch me, I'm a beast.” Lambert growled, although his voice broke on the last word as he tried to hold back the tears.

“In the time I’ve known you, Lambert, you are the furthest thing from a beast I've known.” Jaskier whispered the words, scared anything too loud would startle the alpha. “Jules and I have known beasts and monsters, you are not that. I- I don’t understand what happened, and I hope you will explain some time.” Jaskier said, the grip Lambert had on his wrist dropped as the alpha sobbed, his shoulders shuddering. 

Jaskier touched Lambert’s face, gentle and tender, capturing the falling tears with his thumb before cupping the alpha’s cheek and turning him so he could look into his face. “You saved us. You’re my hero, Lambert. You brought us to your home and have treated us with nothing but kindness. These few days Jules and I have been treated with more love and care than we have since we presented. Please don’t run away in your own home.”

“You don’t understand what you’re saying.” Lambert pushed, although all the fight seemed to have left him. 

“Maybe I don’t, but I speak my truth.” Jaskier replied, he released Lambert’s face, turning to look back out at the view. 

Lambert watched the omega, studied his face, the slope of his neck, the soothing scent he was letting off. Not one thing showed fear or disgust. He thought the boy must be crazy, but he let himself have this moment. Resting himself half against the omega, the contact both grounding and exhilarating. He looked over the killer, and lost himself to thought.

“Lambert?”

Jaskier pulled him from his thoughts, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing down the mountain.

“Are those people?” Jaskier asked, looking down at two dark shapes against the white snow.

“Yes little wolf, those are my brothers.” Lambert said with a smile, “They will be here by nightfall tomorrow.” 

Jaskier picked up on the excitement in Lambert’s voice, he began to bounce on his heels and grabbed Lambert’s hand, “Well come on then, let’s tell the others.” Jaskier said as he turned and pulled Lambert along with him.

~~~~~

Vesemir held Julian close until he stopped shaking, passing him a tall glass of water once he was steady. 

“How’re you feeling now, little wolf?” Vesemir asked, taking the water from Julian and pushing the omega’s hair out of his face tenderly.

“I’m ok. Will Lambert be ok?” Julian asked with a shaky voice.

Vesemir couldn’t help but smile, these boys were a breath of fresh air in an otherwise harsh cold world. Julian had been visibly shaken by the scene but his first thoughts and those of his brothers were of Lambert’s wellbeing. 

“He will be. Scared you both a little I think.” Vesemir said. “Did you understand what happened?” he asked, taking a seat next to Julian.

Julian thought for a long moment, then looked at Vesemir and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think so. I know I wanted to be good, I wanted to… submit?” Julian looked concerned. “Like how I feel with Jaskier,” He added blushing furiously and looking away.

Vesemir moved to place a hand on the boy’s knee in comfort, but he stopped just before touching, worried he may overwhelm the boy. It was Julian who reached over and took the alpha’s hand in his own. Vesemir’s eyes shot to Julian, who only smiled and ran his thumb over Vesemir’s knuckles.

“There’s a lot Jaskier and I don’t understand about our designation. We were taught nothing and even if we have gotten this far,” Julian stroked his mating bite absently, “We have done so through instinct alone.” Julian looked up at Vesemir, “I would like to understand, but Jaskier. He should be here too.” 

Vesemir nodded, “I would be honoured to explain everything to you, answer all your questions.” He offered.

Julian looked brighter, still clasping Vesemir’s hand he stood, “Thank you, Vesemir. Your kindness is overwhelming, I only hope someday Jaskier and I will be able to repay you. But now I need to ask something else from you.” Julian said.

Vesemir felt nerves flood his system like a giddy teenager, “whatever you need, you must only ask.” 

Julian laughed, “A few cooking lessons?”

Vesemir actually laughed out loud, the sound was deep and rough but Julian could not get enough of it. He was going to try and hear that sound as often as possible from here on out.

“You’ve got it, pup.” Vesemir agreed, moving back to the half prepared breakfast and starting to explain each thing he did for Julian, who watched with wide eyes, his scent happy and content, filled the air.

They were serving up just as Jaskier came running back in, Lambert hot on his heels. It wasn’t until they came crashing to a stop, Lambert almost taking Jaskier out with the momentum that the other’s stopped to see what the rush was about. Julian smiled at his brother’s arrival, sniffing the air and finding no fear or sadness only excitement there. Julain was about to say something when he noticed Jaskier’s hand holding Lambert’s tight in his grasp and he smiled to himself. Before he could say anything Jaskier cut in.

“We saw witcher’s on the path!” Jaskier exclaimed.

“Geralt is with Eskel, they should be here by tomorrow night.” Lambert added, his excitement as palpable as Jaskier’s.

Vesemir placed the last of the breakfast food onto the table, motioning for the others to take a seat, as he took his own place at the head of the table he looked to Julian, “Looks like you’ll be getting a few more of those cooking lessons. We have some preparation to do, it’ll be a full house this winter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a post with header art on tumblr, if you would like to share this fic with others the link is [here](https://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/post/638084240786046976/wrapped-in-your-arms)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is what you were expecting but I hope you love it!

The next 24 hours were a flurry of activity, the boys were caught up in the excitement of meeting these new wolves, while learning the ways of the keep. They were like sponges soaking up everything new, and when it came to chores, everything was new. Julian loved the kitchen and was now venturing into the world of jam making and canning with Vesemir.

Jaskier was much more into physical labor than he thought he’d be, thriving at being asked to help Lambert by passing bricks and stones (one at a time) as Lambert worked on patching holes in the outer walls of the keep. 

The work and fresh air did wonders to their health, although they were still far too thin, colour was coming freely back to their skin and their eyes shone bright with wonder and awe. They had always been curious, and now they had what felt like endless options to sate that curiosity.

Geralt and Eskel were less than an hour out when the boys found themselves huddled around the fire in the great hall, watching as Lambert altered shirts and pants for them to wear. They were both eager to try their hands at sewing, so Lambert showed them how to hem the leg’s of their pants and handed a pair off to each of them. 

He took a moment to watch the twins, Jaskier with his tongue poking out his mouth making large uneven stitches while his brother blew the hair out of his face and concentrated on making each stitch perfect. He couldn’t help but laugh at their differences. He knew he’d be able to tell them both apart from scent alone, but to look they were near identical. Until you knew them, saw the way Jaskier was bursting from the inside out ready to take on anything while Julian somehow more reserved but always plotting, his mind a constant cog that never stopped.

“Ouch” Jaskier yelped, holding his bleeding finger up. Julian dropped his work, rushing to grab Jaskier’s finger and suck the blood from the tip. He held the digit up to get a closer look and visibly relaxed when he realised it was just a scratch. 

“Don’t think we must amputate just yet,” Julian joked, kissing the fingertip and letting go. Jaskier’s scowl was enough to send his brother into another giggling fit, which set off Jaskier in turn.

All of which Lambert was very happy for. It meant they were distracted while he desperately tried to keep his scent and cock under control. The image of Julian sucking his brother’s finger into his mouth was going to keep him awake long into the night. 

As if the gods heard his pleas for distraction, the sound of Vesemir shouting out greetings rang out through the keep. The others had arrived. Jaskier and Julian were shocked from their mirth by the sounds, gripping each other by the hand and going still. Their heartbeats sped up, ringing in Lambert’s ears before a strong icy breeze blew into the hall as the front doors were opened. 

Geralt led the way, Eskel following behind, Vesemir must have offered to take the horses to the stables. They had also brought up the wagons with their load of tributes that had accompanied the twins, so there would be much work still to be done before a warm bed was in their future. 

“What did we do to deserve two wagons of tribute?” Geralt called out as he walked down the steps to the great hall.

Vesemir must not have told them about the twins, either that or Geralt was an idiot. Both options were as worthy as the other. 

He halted when he came closer, scenting then seeing the boys where they were sitting by the fire. Lambert had taken a protective stance in front of them entirely on instinct. He knew his brothers were gentle but something made him need to protect his boys.

“Oh.” Was all Geralt said, coming to a stop so suddenly Eskel almost collided with him.

“These the visitors Vesemir mentioned then?” Eskel said, Geralt far too shocked to speak. 

Jaskier was the first to move, stepping out from behind Lambert to offer his hand to Eskel. “Pleased to meet you,” He said, his voice strong and sure.

Lambert’s heart swelled at the bravery of his little fighter. He watched as Eskel took up his hand, noticed how his nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. 

“It’s a pleasure, little wolf.” Eskel said, the name rolling off his tongue without a second thought. Lambert hummed approval to himself, glad his brothers felt that pull as surely as he had.

Jaskier blushed furiously as he turned to Geralt, holding out his hand. His arm trembled as he held it out. He was pretty sure this was the prettiest alpha he had ever seen, and he could not get his stupid body to do what he wanted. 

“Hi,” Jaskier managed before his tongue betrayed him, becoming thick and unruly. He looked to Julian for help, but he looked as overwhelmed as Jaskier felt. “Me, Jaskier.” He spluttered in an attempt at manners. Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, he scurried back to Julian, holding him tight to his chest, and looked at Lambert.

The smile Lambert gave the boys was fond and full of love. He wasn’t that surprised at how they had both become overwhelmed in the presence of his brothers. Geralt was imposing at the best of times, and with his hair a mess and his face pinched in pain from the long walk up the killer, he was both incredibly good looking and fearsome. Eskel, of course, a soft bear to anyone who knew him was so huge that compared to the boys he must have seemed a giant.

“Well met, brothers” Lambert said, going to each and resting his forehead against theirs in turn, scenting and soothing himself. They were home, they were safe. All was going to be well.

“These are our guests, Jaskier and Julian.” Lambert introduced the pair, but made no mention of the carts. They hadn’t told the boys of the letter and the extent to which they had been given over to the witchers. That would come with _the talk,_ and that was definitely Vesemir’s job. There had to be some benefits of being the youngest. Passing the buck on hard conversations was one of them.

Vesemir had decided to give the boys the sex talk and everything else that entailed when everyone was present. It was important to him they all understood exactly how much or how little the boys knew. It would help them all be on an even footing in the future. 

“We look forward to making your acquaintance, little wolves.” Eskel said, ever the formal one. “But we must take your leave now and help unpack the carts before it gets any colder out there.” He nodded his goodbyes and grabbed Geralt by the shoulder as he walked back out.

Lambert quickly made sure the twins were well, “These clothes are all ready, how about you both get changed and put some water over the fire to boil. We will unpack the carts then some hot tea would be wonderful.” He said. Lambert had noticed the boys did best when they had a task, something to stop those brains from over working. Lambert knew that feeling all too well.

The witchers made several trips to the kitchen larder, the ice room and the armory. Once everything was inside stored accordingly, they gathered in the kitchen. The boys were making tea, one chore they excelled at setting the cups out on the table for everyone. No one mentioned that ale or something stronger was their usual arrival fare. They were all too caught up in the scent of pride from the twins that rose to fill every inch of the room when Vesemir took a sip of the tea and smiled and nodded to the boys.

The nest didn’t go unnoticed either, Eskel and Geralt casting an eye to Vesemir who just shrugged. It wasn’t long before the boys were yawning, their eyes drooping in an almost comical display of tiredness. 

“I think an early night is in order, pups.” Vesemir said, clearly making it a group decision so as not to let the boys feel left out. 

Everyone agreed and slowly they all filtered out of the kitchen, Geralt made a beeline for the pantry and snagged a bottle of vodka before leaving. Vesemir was the last to leave. He watched the twins for a moment as they settled into the nest for the night. 

“Goodnight, little wolves. You did so well tonight, I’m proud of you.” Vesemir said, wishing them a good sleep, he left the same way his pups had.

~~~~~~~

“You scented them?” Geralt asked as soon as they pushed inside his room. Eskel was following with their bags, Geralt was already drinking straight from the vodka bottle.

“I did.” Eskel replied.

“They hate me.”

“I didn’t scent that. Come on, wolf, they’ve known us for an hour. They were tired and overwhelmed, let’s not catastrophise just yet.” Eskel replied. He loved Geralt with his whole being, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t think him an over dramatic fool at times.

“What if they hate me, Eskel? What will I do?” Geralt was taking long pulls from the bottle, pacing around the small room.

Eskel didn’t reply, the question was not worth an answer, he’d seen the look in the boys' eyes when they greeted Geralt. They weren't scared, there was nothing but lust in those boys. They would laugh about it later, he was sure, but for now Geralt needed something more than answers to fix his gods awful self esteem. 

Eskel let out a growl as he grabbed the bottle from Geralt’s lips and took a long pull for himself before setting it aside. 

“Was drinking that,” Geralt said, a scowl on his face and a whine to his voice.

Eskel only growled again, prowling over to Geralt. He crowded in against the alpha, walking them back until Geralt hit the wall. Before Geralt could say anything, Eskel was leaning in and claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. Geralt met him with every bit of his hurt and angst, fighting a battle with his lips and tongue.

They may play at fighting, work out their tensions in this way, but Geralt always submitted for Eskel. Eskel had a way of making him feel small, that no one else could, and he trusted Eskel with his entire being. It made for some amazing sex.

Eskel couldn’t stop the growl that was coming from him as he ravished Geralt’s mouth, pulling away briefly to speak, “I’m gonna make you forget those twins, forget that they are pack, forget your own name, wolf.” Eskel said, moving back in to lick stripes up Geralt’s throat, right over his scent glands demanding they leak for him, offering up a dose of oil that Eskel couldn’t get enough of. 

Geralt could only whine in reply. It was what he needed. “Please,” he begged, for what, he couldn’t be sure, he just knew Eskel would give him exactly what he needed. 

“Strip and on the bed, on all fours.” Eskel grunted, reluctantly pulling himself away from where he had Geralt against the wall. His cock was already full and fighting at the ties in his pants. Eskel removed his own clothing, they’d need to bathe in the morning, travel sweat and dirt clung to him, but right now Geralt needed this. _He_ needed this, just because he didn’t move straight to panic like Geralt, he wasn’t left unaffected by the twins' presence and everything their scent promised them. He palmed his thick, heavy cock in his hand, selecting some oil from a cupboard and stalking back over to the bed where Geralt held himself steady, presenting for Eskel.

“Beautiful, so good for me,” Eskel whispered, almost to himself as he ran a hand down Geralt’s flank to pat gently over his ass. 

“Need you,” Geralt gasped, pushing back into Eskel’s touch, aching for it, for him.

“I’ve got you, wolf.” Eskel growled, suddenly draping himself over Geralt’s back and speaking directly into his ear. He didn’t tease with prep, working Geralt until he was relaxed and loose enough to take his cock and knot. 

When he pushed his head against Geralt’s tight rim, they both let out a groan that echoed in the small room. Eskel went slow, pushing himself in inch by inch until he bottomed out, his hips ground up against Geralt’s ass as he waited for Geralt to relax. 

Geralt lowered himself to his forearms, head hanging down between his shoulders and he circled his hips encouraging Eskel to move. This was a dance they had shared many times before, both attuned to the other's body as much as their own. Eskel took the offer to move, pressing a hand to the centre of Geralt’s back right between his shoulder blades so the alpha could no longer support his own weight and creating a long arch in his back that sent Eskel crazy.

He fucked Geralt with a brutal pace, nailing his prostate with every thrust, as much chasing his own release as pushing for Geralt to come on his cock. Geralt couldn’t help the punched out noises he made. They were both crashing hard and fast towards orgasm, their moans of pleasure echoing in the room.

~~~~~

Lambert felt like a caged animal in his room. Since his horrible lapse in control in the kitchen the previous night, he’d not had a moment to process any of it. Lambert needed to think, but his head was filled to bursting with doubt and pain, fear and the ever underlying anger. His pacing wore a track into the floorboards as he became more and more frustrated. The sounds of Geralt and Eskel’s fucking pushed into his sanctuary. 

He didn’t begrudge his brothers fucking their feelings out. If it was a normal winter, he may have knocked and asked to join. But nothing about this winter was normal. 

That’s how he found himself standing in front of Vesemir’s door, hands fisted at his sides, tension and anger flooding his body. 

Vesemir opened the door after a moment, Lambert hadn’t knocked, he hadn’t even consciously made his way to the room, and he jumped when the door opened inwards to reveal Vesemir. He was dressed down for bed, his shirt hanging loose and open on his chest. He was wearing what looked to be soft cotton pants, the only sharpness on him, his medallion that hung low on his chest, nestled in the grey hairs there.

Lambert couldn’t find any words, whatever energy that compelled him to arrive here had left as soon as he was stood in front of the old wolf. He was shocked to feel dampness on his cheeks when he looked up at Vesemir, the old wolf had nothing but love in his eyes though, no disgust or anger never for Lambert. 

“Please,” Lambert said, barely audible, but the old witcher heard him.

Vesemir hummed under his breath and reached out for Lambert’s hand, guiding him back into his room. Lambert felt as if he was moving on instinct alone, he followed because Vesemir wanted it and when Vesemir sat himself down in the comfortable chair in front of the fire and indicated to the spot between his legs on the floor for Lambert to kneel; he was so wrapped up in his own head that it shocked him when his knees met the softness of a pillow and not the hard, cold floor.

Vesemir still had Lambert's hand clasped tightly in his own, which Lambert was more than thankful for. It was both grounding and a comfort to him. They spoke no words as Vesemir took his soft cock out from his pants and guided Lambert down to his crotch with a gentle hand to the back of his head. 

“I was reading up on River-Born Maladies and Cures, had planned to read another three chapters tonight.” Vesemir said, he squeezed Lambert’s hand, waiting for a sign from the witcher that he did not want to take part in this for so long. When none came, he stroked his hand lovingly through Lambert’s hair, “Just keep me warm for now, nothing for you to do, pup. Just focus on me.” 

Lambert let Vesemir’s cock rest heavy on his tongue, let the musky scent of the old wolf become all he could sense and let his brain empty of every little thing. Lambert was drifting when Vesemir’s hands rested on his head, he tugged on his hair making fireworks go off behind his eyes, his nerve ending alight. 

Lambert moved his tongue along the underside of Vesemir’s cock, letting out a hum when he felt Vesemir start to harden. Vesemir’s hands remained light where they rested, only tugging now and again while Lambert worked the old wolf to full hardness. 

“Good, pup,” Vesemir growled, thrusting forward experimentally and relishing the choked out moan that fell from Lambert’s plump, swollen lips.

Lambert’s own cock twitched at the praise, his mind comfortably fuzzy and free from stress. He let out a pleased moan when Vesemir tightened his hold on his head and pushed forward to stand, pushing his cock down Lambert’s throat in the movement. 

After that Lambert couldn’t hold back the noises, he gagged and moaned in equal measure, soaking his thighs with saliva as Vesemir brutally fucked his face. 

~~~~~

Jaskier and Julian both woke to the sound of shouting. Jaskier grasped tight to his brother, his heartbeat soaring at the fright. They didn’t make a sound trying to listen out for whatever made that noise, another scream came, and now that they thought about it that wasn’t a scream it was a moan. Their grip on one another loosened but they didn’t let go as the kitchen began to fill with sounds of passion.

“Jask,” Julian groaned, rutting up against Jaskier’s side.

“Yeah, gods, Jules,” Jaskier whispered into his brother’s neck, his tongue licking their bite, making Julian shiver in his hold. “Need you in me, Jules.” Jaskier moaned after another sound joined the rhythmic groaning that had become more urgent. The moan was deep and desperate and sent such a rush down Jaskier’s spine he needed to be fucked hard and fast and right now.

He grasped at Julian, pushing his hand down between his legs. He was dripping already, Julian could only add his voice to the sounds that were echoing around them. He lifted his hips meeting Julian’s fingers and gasped at the sensation; how did every time feel like their first? Now Jaskier was signing, his voice rang high among the moans and grunts that filtered down to their nest.

As they rolled around, as Julian lined his small cock up and pushed in, the sounds seemed to close in on them, surround them in their deep vibrations. Jaskier felt as if every alpha was touching him, gentle barely there touches that made him cry out louder, higher as his orgasm took him.

Julian was still thrusting, his slim hips uncoordinated as he felt his orgasm build, Jaskier pulled him down, taking the ache instantly out of his shoulders, then began to meet each thrust harder and faster for him, compensating for his fatigue, for his poor health. As Julian began to lose his breath, Jaskier pulled his face down to his neck and whispered into his ear.

“Come for me, brother.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked this chapter into the biggest thing in my head so I apologise for how long it took me to get this out. I'm hoping this was the hump chapter, but i never can tell how long it will be between them. I'm just so thankful for all of you sticking with me.   
> I hope this was worth the wait!

Breaking fast was an awkward affair by anyone's standards. The scent of sex and lust was still thick on the air, the scents from the nest even more so. The alphas were unable to look anyone in the eye, and the twins were trying desperately to hide their inconvenient boners.

The scent’s pouring off the alpha’s in the room did little to help with that particular situation and it soon became apparent that it was a circular issue, the boys scented of slick, their adolescent bodies unable to hold back from reacting to those around them. And so the scent of lust from the alphas flooded the kitchen until it became cloying.

Thankfully, there were chores to be done. Vesemir grunted out the list of jobs, each witcher taking what they were best at and leaving until it left only the three of them in the kitchen alone.

“We will have the talk today, after lunch when all the chores are completed.” Vesemir said. It was the first real sentence he’d directed at them all morning. 

The boys visibly relaxed, the tension the morning had held, being caught up in the feedback loop of lust and sex was tiring even for a couple of young omegas. 

“I’m sorry about all the fuss this morning. I’m sure you have many questions.” Vesemir said, clearing the plates from the table, “You must understand, now, why Lambert acted how he did the other day.” He added, not making eye contact as he spoke, “We’ve been the only ones of our kind left for a long time now. Please forgive us our eccentricities, but then, of course if anyone would understand it would be the two of you.” With the kitchen table cleared, Vesemir stood near the door looking awkward, “Anyway, there are jobs to be done. After lunch, don't forget.” With that, Vesemir left the boys alone.

Jaskier and Julian looked at one another. They did not understand at all. In fact, they had more questions now than ever before. But Vesemir had made it seem like it should all make sense.

“Jask, I don’t think we know _anything_.” Julian whispered. He was ringing his hands in concern. 

Jaskier only nodded, 

“You’re right Jules, we don’t have a clue…” 

~~~~~~~~

Lambert noticed how everyone avoided going back to the kitchen. It was getting kind of ridiculous, four old as ass witchers skulking around, trying to avoid the sex talk with two beautiful, vibrant and possibly pack mate omegas. He was going to be the bigger witcher, which sure was a joke being he was the youngest but youth before beauty and all that.

Lambert made his way to the kitchen and walked in on the twins fussing with the lunch things. He glanced at the sun and realised all of them really had been shuffling their feet. 

“Sorry I'm late,” Lambert said, head hung in shame as he saw how relieved the boys were that he’d come. 

“Not late,” Jaskier said, Julian coming up behind him and pushing a cup of tea into Lambert’s hand. “Just in time,” he added.

He couldn’t help smiling at that. They were too sweet, too pure for a bunch of surly old witchers. They didn’t deserve the rays of sunshine, and they certainly needed to get their shit together and front up. The boys needed that; they _deserved_ that.

“This is perfect,” Lambert said, taking a sip of the hot, strong tea, “But would you forgive me if I just dash out. Gotta round up some bloody witchers.”

The boys nodded and smiled when Lambert handed the half finished tea back to them in his rush out the door. 

Once Lambert was out of earshot of the twins, he began to talk out loud as he searched for his brothers. 

“Listen here you cowards, if these boys can travel from Lettenhove in a fucking box and still come out ready to fight a witcher, you can all get your asses to the kitchen and have a fucking sex talk. Right, I'll see you there.” 

Lambert was making his way back when Geralt suddenly crowded him up against the wall.

“Lettenhove?” Geralt growled, teeth bared as he pushed his weight onto his forearm that was just inches from Lambert’s windpipe.

“Geralt! Back off.” 

Vesemir appeared around the corner, full alpha voice pushing into the two witchers. Lambert could feel the force of his voice even when it wasn’t aimed at him. He could also feel how hard Geralt tried to resist, his arm shaking with the effort.

“I said stand down, wolf.” Vesemir pushed again, this time Geralt did move, and with it all of the puff seemed to leave him. 

“They’re my tribute.” he said. It was a statement, but it held the hint of a question. He wanted to be wrong. Desperately so.

“They are,” Vesemir said, pulling Geralt to him, holding the back of his head until his nose was nestled in his neck. “It will be ok, wolf. We will speak more on this later, right now it’s about those boys up there. Call it destiny, call it fucking luck, but they are here now and we will care for them as our own.” Vesemir let out a gentle purr to help soothe the witcher in his arms. He had known Geralt would take this hard, and he’d been hoping they could have waited a while before he found out, but as with all things, they would weather this.

“Well, now you’ve got all that out of your system, wolf, lets go yeah? You can apologise to me later.” Lambert said, falling on sass and spikiness to help move things on.

Lambert left and felt the others follow behind him. 

He was surprised to see that Eskel was already seated at the table. Both twins were fawning around him, pushing food and drink into his hands. To be honest, Eskel looked a little overwhelmed. The big witcher was loved by his own, but out on the path, his time was often spent being looked at with scorn. So as Lambert walked in to see him being showered with easy and gentle care made Lambert want to gather up all three of them and hug the shit out of them… of course he’d never let Eskel know that.

All the witchers shuffled in, murmuring apologies to the boys, and accepting hot tea and cold cuts of meats and cheese. Jaskier and Julian were curious as ever, their enquiries were eager and beautiful in their innocence. It was then that Lambert realised how head over heals he was for them. He also realised they needed a serious tour of the keep, especially when they looked so baffled by the amount of work the witchers needed to put into the upkeep of the walls.

After what was probably a bit of feet dragging, lunch was finished, and the table cleared away. Vesemir steepled his hands in front of him, Lambert hadn’t seen the look on his face since, well, since he was a pup and dear god did he hope it would not be as bad as he feared.

As Vesemir started talking Lambert’s face heated, the tips of his ear reddening… it was going to be worse.

“You may be curious about your ever changing bodies,” Vesemir began.

Lambert wanted to sink into the floor, melt into a puddle of witcher goo to avoid the way Vesemir spoke. He took on a fatherly tone that all the witcher’s around the table did a double take at, Vesemir had never spoken in this soft yet domineering voice to any of them, not even when they were pups themselves.

“Obviously you’ve worked some of it out yourself,” He continued, pointing out the mating bites. “Now, mating between twins is quite common. I’ll hear none of the bigoted rhetoric of the courts in this keep. Here we respect the call to mate wherever it may come from.” Vesemir added, crossing his arms over his chest, one hand coming up to stroke his beard in thought. 

The other’s ears pricked up at this, the first mention of what was on every member of the wolf witchers minds. 

Mating. 

Julian piped up here. “They sent us here _because_ of our mating,” He looked down at where Jaskier was holding his hand tight, “We didn’t even think it was wrong, not truly.” 

“Everything about us was already wrong, we just wanted to feel loved, connected.” Jaskier added, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder placing a small kiss to the skin of his neck. 

Lambert couldn’t help the growl that slipped free, internally cursing when the boys looked at him, eyes wide with fear. “Sorry, little wolves. I can’t help it. When you talk of _them_ , I don’t understand humans. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Lambert was rambling, he knew it but he had to wipe the look off those boy’s faces. 

So he was more than shocked when Jaskier pulled away from his brother and shuffled over to sit next to him, taking his big rough hand in that small soft hand of his, bringing it to his mouth and planting a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Thank you, Lambert.” Jaskier said, looking him right in the eyes he added, “for saving us.” 

Geralt let out a whine, Lambert only noticed because Eskel was there fast and sure, running his hand up and down the white wolf's back. Thankfully, the twins didn’t notice, Julian was watching Jaskier, his pupils blown wide when he watched Jaskier pick up and kiss Lambert’s hand. 

The sudden scent of slick permeated the room, Vesemir scratched discreetly at his nose and cleared his throat. All eyes back on him, he continued. 

“Mating of course happens in many different ways. The most common pairings are between an alpha and an omega, but there are plenty of bonds with beta’s that have just as successful outcomes. Mostly being that one of the pair is able to conceive and birth a child.” 

The boys were looking at each other again, concern knitting their features. 

“In the case of an omega/omega pairing, unfortunately no child can be conceived as your sperm, that is what comes from your penis when you reach completion, is infertile. Witchers are the same, no matter the dynamic we all shoot blanks.” 

“Melitele, Vesemir!” Lambert almost choked on his own saliva. 

“Well, they need to know, Lambert. These boys are young, they have their entire lives ahead of them. They may want to have children, they must know that is not something we can give them.” Vesemir replied. 

All heads turned to the twins. The whine that slipped from Julian’s lips was painful yet under the surface the whine also held desire, lust.

“My apologies, dear boy. I would not presume you would want to couple with any of us. But just the same, I would like you to leave this table with no questions of what we can provide for you.” Vesemir added, his voice taking on a tone of regret that ran deeper than a presumed misunderstanding. 

“If I may continue,” Vesemir said, eyeing Lambert, who sent a shrug back, “Pack matings were very common inside these walls. In fact, pack matings date back to the beginning of time. This whole pairing off is a very modern trait I don’t wholly understand. Packs were made up of various alphas, betas and omegas who would bond together, nest together, procreate as a pack. It meant all members were safer, less likely to starve or be eaten by monsters, and the children were brought up by the whole pack. I don’t understand how something so wholesome moved out of fashion.” 

“I imagine you have worked out how intercourse between yourselves works? Is there anything you want clarification on before I move onto alpha/omega coupling?”

The twins both flushed red. The scent of embarrassment and lust pushed into the air, stifling the room for a moment. 

Jaskier spoke up, “We’ve worked out a lot as we’ve gone along, it’s just,” He paused considering if he should continue.

“Please, my little fighter, don’t be shy here, not with us.” Lambert said, the term of endearment slipping out before he could even think of it. 

Jaskier blushed even harder, but continued. “We mostly chase the good feelings. We, well, the first time we were in heat. They tried to separate us, it hurt so bad but Julian was there and suddenly everything was ok. That was all a blur. Since then we have,” Jaskier coughed, “worked it out. Yes.” 

“Wonderful, youthful experimentation is such an important part of your sexual evolution.” Vesemir said, a weird wistful smile coming over his face. 

Lambert tried not to shudder.

Eskel coughed like he’d swallowed a fly, Geralt slapping him on the back with a heavy hand. All the while, the white wolf was more the pink wolf at this point. 

The twins couldn’t have been redder, both shuffling on their butts trying not to look anyone in the eye.

“Alphas and omegas are made for each other in ways other pairings can’t compete with. You will have noticed how your channel clenches upon orgasm. That’s your natural instinct to latch down onto a knot. Alphas possess a knot at the base of their member, this is triggered to inflate when an alpha is copulating with an omega. The slick and pheromones induce the act and once the knot has reached it’s full size, then the pair are locked together. This motion triggers multiple orgasms for both partners and helps ensure a better chance of the fertilisation of your eggs.” Vesemir nodded as he finished speaking. 

Lambert was part horrified, part enraptured. The twins oscillated from embarrassment to lust so fast it was beautiful to watch, but the way Vesemir was coming at this, the textbook approach made him want to be taken by wrath right here and now.

“Omegas need to be moist if they want to have pleasurable intercourse. When the alpha’s hard member enters your pleasure hole, it must be juicy and dripping. Omega juices will probably be very alluring to their alpha. They will look at that juicy dripping moistness like a rare steak.” 

“Alphas will likely wish to taste the slick from the source. This can be pleasurable for both parties. Rimming is the act of tonguing at the entrance of your hole. This can indeed go both ways, but you will wish your alpha to have bathed recently if you are to do that to them.”

“Once the alpha’s member is standing up tall like a stoat from his den, they are ready for intercourse. An alpha’s cock should be coated in those juices, make it slippery like an eel, they will be smelling of that juicy omega scent now and intercourse will be pleasurable for both parties.” Vesemir finished, laying his hands palm down on the table and nodding his head.

“Dear gods, Vesemir. I honestly don’t know who is more horrified right now, ” Lambert said, narrowly avoiding a slap to the back of the head from the old witcher. 

“Well, if you think you can do better,” Vesemir countered, sweeping his hand out giving Lambert the floor.

Before he could say a word, Eskel spoke up. “I don’t think that would be wise,” He said, ducking to narrowly avoid a slap to the back of the head from Lambert. “ _Juices_ aside, Vesemir has done a good job. Jaskier, Julian, do you have any questions?”

Julian’s head tilted to the side in thought as Jaskier leaned in to whisper in his ear. They still didn’t know about the witcher's good hearing, or any of their other heightened senses. That would have to be another talk… another time.

Julian sat up straighter and cleared his throat. “This morning, when you said…” Julian let the words drift off for a moment, “And with Lambert the other night.” His hands twisted together in his lap as he found his question. “What was that all about?”

Vesemir shifted in his seat, the scent of shame coming off him in waves. Jaskier couldn’t sit there and watch the old witcher feel like that without doing something, so he got up and nudged the old wolf in the side, “Can I sit with you?” He asked in his innocent voice. Vesemir nodded, making room for the omega at his side. Jaskier leant against him, putting his weight into the witcher's side. “It’s okay.” He whispered in comfort, Vesemir’s arm slipped around his shoulders, pulling him closer and finding comfort in the embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, little wolves, I thought you knew what happened then.” Vesemir’s voice had gone soft, unsure of himself. 

“We know nothing, well, we didn’t _then_ at least.” Julian offered. “Would you explain?” He asked the old wolf.

“Of course, Julian. You can scent us, right?” Vesemir asked. 

The boys both nodded. 

“And you can scent when we feel things, strong emotions.” He added, squeezing Jaskier’s shoulders.

Again they nodded. 

“Okay, well, you have both known each other’s scents your whole life, but when you mated did you notice the change?

Another nod. 

“And some people scent better than others, you might have found your mother or nurse was pleasant but maybe some of the guards in your household would have scented worse than others. You see we are all driven by our noses, when it comes down to it we can recognise a lot through scent. You should know that a witchers senses are heightened so sometimes we can pick out certain things, certain scents or emotions easier than others… than humans.” Vesemir paused, he knew he was talking circles around the point but couldn’t quite bring himself to make it. 

Lambert spoke up then, “What Vesemir is saying is we can scent you, but not just in a way that you do with people you meet, strangers, acquaintances. You scent like pack to us. So that heightens everything. When I- when I did that, I scented your slick and I couldn’t control my alpha side. _Gods_ , I am so ashamed.” 

“We don’t tell you this so you feel obliged to follow down that line of thought. After this morning when frankly all of us were scenting of lust and love, well, I thought you had understood. You don’t need to fear us, we can control ourselves,” 

Lambert whined.

“Yes, Lambert, even you. I know you would never have hurt or pushed yourself onto the boys. You’d rather kill yourself than do that.” Vesemir said, turning his wise old eyes, eyes that had seen centuries pass, onto the youngest witcher. 

Jaskier held out his arm, beckoning for Lambert to join them. He went willingly sandwiching Jaskier between their large hard bodies. Across the table Eskel was nestling close to Geralt, seaking the same comfort. Julian got up and wiggled his way in next to Jaskier and they all stayed like that, quiet and contemplative for a long moment.

Jaskier spoke up first, “Do you believe in destiny?” He asked no one in particular. 

Julian hummed, pushing his nose into his brother's neck. Lambert let out a whine while Vesemir’s chest rumbled with his agreement. 

“Because I think, before, when we were back in Lettenhove, nothing felt right. We didn’t know what right felt like so everything was not wrong but…” Jaskier continued.

“Unsettled,” Julian added.

“Not here though.” Jaskier said, pushing out of the comforting arms around him. He sat forward so he could look everyone in the eye as he said, “I think when we arrived here, I think we came home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking to get the twins made into fanart. If anyone is an artist who has commissions, or knows of an artist willing to take on this project please let me know. The piece I'm after would be sfw. 
> 
> Thanks xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

However emotionally exhausting the talk was on everyone present, it was still only midafternoon. With the rest of the day at their disposal, it was Lambert who suggested a tour. Vesemir agreed, tasking Lambert and Eskel with the job, before pulling Geralt aside and taking him off to the library. The twins watched the pair retreat, concern filling the air. 

The twins had gotten to know Vesemir and Lambert somewhat better with their extra few days together. They had taken to Eskel so naturally, with no fear for the huge witcher, they somehow saw past his exterior and recognised the soft heart beneath from the start. 

Geralt was, _well_ , Geralt. Imposing and beautiful, the boys both had crushes as big as Kaer Morhen, and absolutely no idea how to talk to him. Geralt was quiet, his face wore no expression beyond constipated (if you asked Lambert). He was an enigma that needed to be cracked, but they had yet to find the key. 

Jaskier and Julian were both ecstatic to be leaving the kitchen nest. The room was far from small, but as their strength had returned, so too had their sense of adventure. It seemed to them that they were safe here; they were with _their_ people now, and so they were ready to find out exactly what their home was like. 

Eskel led the way, pointing out the different tapestries, giving a short synopsis of each scene. They went to the great hall first. An enormous fireplace was the focal point at one end, still black with soot and disuse. A long table with bench seat to each side took up the centre of the hall. It was clear to the boys that there must have been many more tables here, the scuff marks worn into the flagstone floor over many centuries of use, room for 100s of men, yet only one table remained and even still it mocked them with its vast size. 

Swords lined the walls, hung from their pommel were medallions, some swayed where they hung, the wind that always found a crevice to push through making them catch the light sending glimmers of silver through the room. Lambert pointed out how each witcher to fall in battle, to die on the path (if their bodies or remains were found) they were returned to Kaer Morhen. He didn’t mention how none had died in their beds. That wasn’t the life of a witcher. 

The boys had so many questions, their eyes like saucers the entire time. It wasn’t until they reached the stables that Lambert noticed just how excited they could get. 

Julian ran towards the stables, pulling himself up just before he got to the gate. 

“Can I go in?” Julian asked, his cheeks flushed, his body vibrating with excitement. 

“Of course, be careful some of them bite.” Eskel replied, rushing after the boy. 

“Jules loves animals.” Jaskier said, turning to Lambert with a small smile. “Come on, let’s see what he’s found.” 

They followed after the others, to find Jullian petting a chestnut mare, cradling her nose in his hands and whispering sweet things into her perked ears. 

Lambert couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I’ll be damned. We’ve got ourselves a horse whisperer!” Lambert exclaimed.

Julian looked over to him, “What’s her name? She’s just the sweetest thing, I don’t know what you are insinuating.” He said, a mock reprimand in his tone. 

“Roach, she’s Geralt’s.” Eskel provided, narrowly avoiding a nip as he walked past her stall over to a black stallion a couple of doors down. “This is Scorpion, he’s mine.” 

Julian gave Roach another scratch between the eyes and followed Eskel. Again they watched as the omega made instant friends with the fiery stallion. 

“You don’t want to say hello?” Eskel asked Jaskier. 

“Oh gosh no, horses tolerate me at best, Jules is the animal lover, not me.” Jaskier replied. 

The witcher’s both laughed. The twins may be identical in looks, but they were far from the same person. As they got to know them more, the more they saw their own individual personalities shine through. 

Eskel and Julian moved onto the small barn where the livestock was kept. The keep housed a cow for milking, along with several chickens and goats. It was the last that made Eskel’s eyes spark with a secret love. And that's what really captured Julian’s attention. 

Jaskier and Lambert left Julian in the stables, talking Eskel’s ear off on the care and handling of the goats. His passion for animals wasn’t a new one, but being able to embrace it was. Jaskier knew his brother could find joy and peace amongst the animals, but he still felt that thrum of energy under the skin. The same feeling he had for most of his childhood, having never quite found the _right_ thing. 

“Was there anything you did before, in Lettenhove I mean, anything you enjoyed?” Lambert asked, He’d picked up on Jaskier’s energy, noticed how- unlike Julian- Jaskier was still searching for something to capture his attention. 

“I liked music, but father didn’t think it was proper for us, especially before we presented. Back when he still had love for us.” Jaskier said. They’d taken a shortcut from the barns and stables through the armory and as he spoke Jaskier ran his hands over the many pommels and sheaths of sword after sword. 

His scent shifted, sorrow rising around him. The boy was so perceptive, sensitive; it didn’t matter his young age, Jaskier had an old soul. 

“These were all someones once?” He asked, he knew the answer. At least he could feel the emptiness within the keep, how the halls seemed to echo with the ghosts of many, now left to the wind and the few who returned each year. 

“There were many of us once. Children, boys your age, and masters older than Vesemir.” Lambert said, reaching out and placing a hand softly on Jaskier’s shoulder. “They are all gone now. We are the last.” 

“Lambert,” Jaskier said, turning to face the witcher with a speed that shocked him. “Will you tell me their story sometime?” he asked, innocent curious eyes looking up at him, not with pity but something more. Love?

“It’s been many decades, yet it still feels like it was yesterday. We all carry their pain, but I think… soon. I think we will be ready to move on, to tell that story. Yes, Jaskier, we will.” Lambert spoke quietly, as though his whispered thoughts could somehow break through the time and pull those lost brothers back. 

Jaskier slipped his hand into Lambert’s own as they shared a moment of silence together, as they let the ghosts of their past blow around them. Jaskier circled his thumb over Lambert’s knuckles, pulling him back to the present with a gentle smile. 

“Come, I think we have some instruments stored somewhere around here.” Lambert said, pulling Jaskier along with him. 

They moved through hallways, up and down stairs, opening rooms that had been locked up for decades. Jaskier gasped and giggled with delight at the things they found. Board games and old sets of Gwent cards, furs that Jaskier looked at wistfully, and Lambert made a note to come back and collect for the boys to line their nest with. And then finally they found it. Hidden beneath a huge toboggan that Jaskier spent a long time telling Lambert just how well made it looked and how fast he thought they’d be able to go down the hills around the keep once the snows truly set in. As they moved it out to lean against the wall in the hall outside, Lambert saw a leather strap. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly returned to pull the strap and see what followed.

Jaskier was still fussing over the toboggan, using the cuff of his sleeve to wipe at the years of dust and grime. So, when Lambert sauntered over and strummed a god awful note on a lute, Jaskier spun to look at him with surprise.

“A lute!” Jaskier gasped, his hands reaching out without thinking to touch, before he hesitated. 

“Please,” Lambert said, handing over the instrument into Jaskier’s eager hands. 

“I don’t know much. One of our tutors played one, let me help tune it and taught me a few chords.” Jaskier’s face was flushed with excitement, his words rushed and filled with passion. 

Lambert couldn’t help but fill with pride. His alpha side was positively crowing with how happy he’d made his mate. He couldn’t even bring himself to correct his thoughts. In that moment, he wanted nothing more in this world than to make Jaskier look this happy every day for the rest of his life. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jaskier’s hands touched his face. Delicate fingers tracing across his cheeks, a thumb brushed across his lips. The action was so affectionate, so gentle, that Lambert couldn’t help the whine that slipped from his lips. And then Jaskier’s lips were there, pressing soft skin against his own. 

Lambert’s hands wrapped around Jaskier’s waist, lifting the omega up like he weighed nothing, pulling him close so he could wrap his legs around Lambert’s middle, his arms moved to Lambert’s shoulder’s and his lips parted. Lambert let the omega take the lead, let him taste and lick and bite until they were breathing heavily, resting foreheads together, eyes closed.

Jaskier was the first to break the moment, his laugh high and bright as it echoed in the empty halls. “Julian is going to be so jealous.” He said, leaning in to place a chaste kiss to Lambert’s lips, then unhooking his ankles to slip softly to the floor. 

~~~~~~~

As Geralt followed Vesemir, his heart sunk. He felt his face grow hot with shame and regret. The more he thought on it the more he realised this whole thing was his fault. Every horror those boys had seen. Whatever state they were in when they arrived. _Gods,_ hadn’t Lambert said they arrived in a box. He was worse than scum; he was a monster. 

“Geralt, I can hear you self-flagellating from here. Come in, take a seat, pup. I just want to set things to rights again.” Vesemir said. He always had a way of seeing through Geralt’s permanent cloud of gods awful self worth and pulling Geralt back onto his axis.

They were in the library, a room that belied its vast size because of the countless rows of bookshelves. A fire was banked and Vesemir sent a weak igni towards it, bringing the coals and wood back to life. Since the slaughter the remaining wolves had removed the study desks and uncomfortable furniture and replaced it with soft cushioned seating, rugs and armchairs. 

Geralt took a seat in one of the former, facing Vesemir where he stood in front of the fire, leaning a hand against the high mantle. He stared into the flames for a long moment, considering his words before speaking. With Geralt it was important to be straightforward. Talking around a point only made the alpha agitated, using metaphor would mostly fly right over his head. 

Vesemir wanted to fix things, not make them worse. So he knew it would be a story he was telling this afternoon, not a tale of lies. Truth was all that could leave his tongue. Because unless Geralt knew all that he did, he would continue to beat himself until he was like to throw himself from the ramparts before winter was out. 

“What have I done?” Geralt whispered into the room. His head was in his hands, elbows on his knees, his hair hanging down like a curtain covering his face. 

Something in Vesemir threatened to break. It always did when he heard that voice. How Geralt, the white wolf, their star witcher, could sound so small. So uncertain of himself. It reminded him of a time when Geralt had been small, when he looked up to Vesemir and the other teachers for guidance, for love. When he’d been given to them he was so young, almost a babe in arms, he took on his new world with wide eyes and a furious heart, much like the twins, except he didn’t have a brother to hold on to, to tell him everything would be ok. He was alone. Part of that insecurity never left, part of that child remained. 

“Nothing, pup.” Vesemir replied. He was expecting the scoff he was met with, it was the tears that surprised him. 

Geralt wiped roughly at his face, his heart and head so full that he couldn’t control his emotions, they welled up and overflowed without his command. “They would be free, out in the world if it wasn’t for me, they would...” 

“Geralt.” Vesemir pushed a bit of his voice into his name, cutting him off mid-thought. Vesemir walked over to Geralt standing before him looking down he was met with red-rimmed eyes. “They would likely have suffered a fate worse than this. We don’t know everything; that is their story to tell, but life at home was not a happy one. Please, let me tell you what I know, then we will talk about how that makes you feel.” Vesemir said. He ran a hand through Geralt’s hair, pushing it back and off his face, cupping his hand on his cheek.

Geralt’s nod was so minute that if Vesemir hadn’t been holding his face in his hands, he may have missed it. 

Vesemir proceeded to tell Geralt everything they knew. He told him of the carts, laden with goods and two small boxes. He told of Lambert’s journey to collect them, how they thought perhaps it was a trap. How Lambert had carried the two boys up, strapped to his body. He told of their state, the way they were bruised and malnourished, how scared they were that they wouldn’t make it through the night. 

He watched as a small smile broke out over Geralt’s face when he recounted Jaskier, hands balled into fists ready to fight for his brother and himself. Vesemir wanted Geralt to know the fight in the boys, the way they were not broken even when they should have been shattered. After all of that, the story that Vesemir knew for certain, the story he had been a part of. After all that, he pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

“They sent this with them, this is how we know where they came from. How we knew they were a tribute.” Vesemir said, he pushed the note into Geralt’s hand. “Read this and then we can talk.” 

Geralt unfolded the paper and read.

“Geralt, say something.” Vesemir whispered. The room rang with the silence, Vesemir watched Geralt’s shoulders rise and fall, he studied the distant look in his eyes, the way his fingers clenched and unclenched where they rested on his thighs. The parchment slipped to the floor.

Vesemir stood near the fireplace, his relentless pacing stilled for now as he studied his friend. He was about to go to him, offer his neck, but then Geralt moved. The white wolf pushed off the chair and down onto his knees, crawling over to Vesemir.

His hands came up, powerful hands made weak with emotions and pain. He clung onto Vesemir’s legs and rested his head on the old witcher’s thighs. 

“Forgive me, Vesemir. I… I am…” Geralt clung a little tighter to Vesemir, trying to find his words. “Why am I broken?” he whispered.

Vesemir couldn’t take it, his pup was hurting and his own soul was breaking to see this strong, magnificent witcher on his knees, begging for answers. Answers he didn’t have because the pup was perfect. If only he could see what the pack saw. He ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair, letting a purr break free. 

“Sweet, pup, you aren’t broken, maybe a little chipped, scuffed up, but nothing we can’t fix with some polish.” Vesemir tried to soothe Geralt. “What do you need? Let me help you.” He offered as he continued to tangle his hands in the long white strands of hair.

“Need to feel you, nothing else, only you. Please.” Geralt begged, the last word coming out around a hiccup. Tears stained Vesemir’s pants, but Geralt couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed out of his head, he needed his mentor, his brother in arms, his pack mate. He needed to be consumed. 

Vesemir pulled Geralt to his feet, bringing him close so he could take in his scent. Geralt snuffled at his neck for a moment until he whined. The Witcher needed more. Vesemir knew exactly what his pups needed. He pulled away from Geralt so he could sit down, taking one of the plush chairs, leaning back and spreading his legs. 

“Come,” he beckoned to Geralt, who dropped to his knees and crawled between Vesemir’s legs. “Would you like to take my knot, pup?” He asked. 

Geralt nodded, closing his eyes as he leant in to rest his head on Vesemir’s thigh. Vesemir unfastened his pants, pushing them down low enough to take his cock in hand. He ran one hand through Geralt’s hair, soothing the alpha, letting his scent permeate stronger into the room. Where Geralt’s head lay, the alpha would be saturated in nothing but the scent of Vesemir, of comfort and love.

With his other hand, Vesemir jerked himself off, getting himself hard. This wasn’t for his pleasure, he knew his pup needed to still his troubled mind; he needed to know that he was Vesemir’s only concern, his only thought. So Vesemir fisted his cock, bringing himself to the edge as fast as he could.

Once he was close, he roused Geralt, cupping the back of his head, and guided his cock to the white wolf's mouth. “There you go, pup. Take it all, I want to fill you up. I’ve got you.” 

Geralt whined until he had all of Vesemir’s cock sliding into his mouth, he shuddered as he felt the cock head hit the back of his throat, swallowed, then pushed down so he could take in Vesemir’s knot. Above him Vesemir held still, he let Geralt take his own pace. Once his lips sealed over his knot, Geralt’s nose nestled in the thatch of gray hair at his crutch, Vesemir sighed.

Vesemir made sure not to release his hold on Geralt’s head. He grounded the wolf while his knot expanded and he came down his throat. The room was quiet, the crackle of the fire, and the faint purr that floated up from Geralt’s chest were all that could be heard. Vesemir’s knot would stay up for some time, so he relaxed back and told an old story, one of princes and fair maidens, of dragon slaying and romance; a tale as old as time.

And he watched. He watched Geralt’s steady breaths, the slow rise and fall of his chest. He scented the air and found nothing but the scent of a relaxed, content witcher. As he let his thoughts drift, he wondered what the twins were up to, and how exactly they were enchanting his pups.

A fond smile took over his features. Life in this cold, harsh world was filling with a warmth he hadn’t felt for a long time. And for once, Vesemir had hope for the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on your comments!  
> Please let me know your thoughts


End file.
